Fate Stay: Heroes
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: La nueva guerra por el Santo Grial se ha iniciado, jovenes magos de Japon han sido convocados por este para buscar la supremacia que les llevara a cumplir sus mas grandes deseos. BNHAxFate Stay Night Smash. Kacchako vs IzuChako KamiJiro TodoMomo MeiIida (Violencia, Sangre, Temas para adultos, etc)
1. Chapter 1

**En serio, no se bajo que exactamente estaba cuando se me ocurrió esto, pero pronto aprenderán que toda buena idea es mala cuando yo la pongo en ejecución.**

 **Pero primero:**

 _ **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia es propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi y Fate Stay (Junto con sus 40 secuelas/precuelas/spin-offs, películas y videojuegos, incluyendo Fate Grand Ordes, pesimo juego, malditos racistas no lo ponen en Latinoamérica) son propiedad de Type-Moon**_

 **Capítulo 1: Las invocaciones.**

La guerra por el Santo Grial, la lucha entre magos y sus Servant para lograr la supremacía que les permitiera cumplir sus más anhelados deseos al costo de la vida de sus enemigos.

 _1 de Julio del 2025.  
Prefectura de Yamanashi, Lago Motosu.  
2:43 de la madrugada._

Los impactos de armas iban y venían, la batalla era encarnizada en dos flancos diferentes, donde el dúo formado por un gigantesco hombre de cabellera rubia, ojos de un curioso color negro con iris azul que brillaba con intensidad y vestía un curioso traje de brillantes colores azul y rojo, a su espalda tenía una mujer del mismo color de cabello que el suyo, y en sus manos parecía sujetar algo a pesar de no ser visible nada en ellas, vestía un peto de armadura y guantes de acero, con un vestido azul por debajo de la misma. Ambos tenían heridas por todos lados, en especial el hombre, que tenía una mortal herida en el costado izquierdo bajo del cuerpo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, Master?—Preguntó la mujer mientras afianzaba su agarre del objeto invisible entre sus manos. Sentía el cuerpo ligeramente pesado por lo que sólo podía entenderse como que, aquel que respondía al título de Máster, estaba perdiendo Maná de forma alarmante.

—He estado mejor, Saber-Shoujo—Había sido una batalla brutal, pero aún no terminaba y la figura dorada descendiendo de los cielos le confirmaba esto. Aplausos se dejaron escuchar, aplausos largos y huecos.

—¡Bravo, Toshinori Yagi! ¡Bravo!—Escuchó esa voz retenida por el respirador, no era difícil reconocerla—¿Cuántos humanos pueden soportar un ataque directo del Rey de los Héroes? ¡Bravo!—Escuchaba las falsas alabanzas de su peor enemigo, mientras un enorme objeto flotante de color dorado descendía hasta tocar suelo, dejando ver un trono del mismo color donde un hombre de cabellera rubia e intensos ojos rojos veía hacia sus enemigos, a su lado una figura imponente cuyo rostro era cubierto por un casco con respirador se dejaba ver.

—Considero más un insulto que una proeza el haber sobrevivido a mi ataque, ese mestizo merece la muerte por no aceptar la gracia de morir en mis armas—Habló el que yacía sentado en el trono, su mano derecha cubría su boca ligeramente mientras su dorada armadura refulgía antes de levantarse de su asiento.

—Rey de los Héroes, te pido de la manera más amable que acabemos con esta guerra de una vez—Pedía el hombre a su lado mientras hacía una ligera reverencia.

—Silencio—Ordenó el que tantas veces fue proclamado como Rey de los héroes mientras daba varios pasos hasta el borde de su transporte—¡Mujer!—Llamó por lo alto mientras apuntaba a la mujer combatiente—¡Te he vencido, he conquistado este país sin esforzarme en lo mínimo y todos los que estuvieron de tu lado han sido exterminados!—Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios antes de mover su mano para que la palma quedara hacia arriba—Ríndete ante mí, únete a mi colección de tesoros y sé mi reina. Entonces, te perdonaré la vida a ti y a tu insulto Master—Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron ante la propuesta.

Observó de reojo al hombre rubio, podía sentir como cada vez más maná escapaba de él y no le quedaría suficiente para poder mantener su forma fuerte muy pronto, apretó los dientes y dio dos pasos hacia adelante sorprendiendo a su invocador.

—Saber-Shoujo . . .—Murmuró antes que la armadura de la mujer se desvaneciera dejando ver solo su vestido azul pero lejos de ir hacia el hombre de ojos rojizos solo alzó su arma invisible delante suyo.

—Lo lamento, Mas . . . No, lo lamento Toshinori—Giró su rostro para verlo con una suave sonrisa en su usualmente estoico rostro—No podremos cumplir nuestras promesas—El hombre admiró su mano derecha viendo como el único símbolo que quedaba dibujado en esta parpadeaba suavemente . . . Pero lejos de dejarse vencer, este solo forjó una enorme sonrisa en labios y caminó junto a ella, su cuerpo comenzó a perder musculatura hasta quedar en una apariencia completamente esquelética, aún así tomó las manos de la mujer afianzando el agarre del arma.

—Te lo dije el día que te invoqué, cumpliremos la promesa y vamos a vencer—A pesar de que la apariencia contraria se volvió tan demacrada, la sonrisa que profería inspiró confianza en la mujer que solo suspiro fuertemente, dejando que la cubierta mágica de su arma se desvaneciera . . . Revelando una espada dorada digna de una leyenda.

—Entonces, enfrentemos a nuestros enemigos . . . Hasta el último de nuestros alientos—Alzó la mirada nuevamente, esta respuesta provocó una clara ira en el contrario.

—Te atreves a rechazarme, prefiriendo incluso la muerte . . .—Extrañamente su rostro forjó una sonrisa pero no borró el ceño fruncido, estaba verdaderamente furioso pero a la vez extasiado por la rebeldía de la mujer—Un león que se niega a ser domado, ¡Eres maravillosa, increíble sin duda!—Alzó su mano mientras el mismo cielo quedó paralizado—Ya que has decidido revelar tu verdadera naturaleza, ¡Yo haré lo mismo!—Una espada de lo más extraña apareció sobre su mano, un diseño cilíndrico rojizo y una cubierta dorada de mango largo, de solo verla la mujer abrió los ojos.

—Esa arma no . . . No es como los demás Fantasmas Nobles—Tragó saliva, sus ojos podían verlo: Sus rangos estaban por sobre las escalas.

—¡Exacto! ¡Esta es Ea, el más grande de mis tesoros!—De un solo batir el arma destruyó decenas de hectáreas mostrando la monstruosa fuerza que poseía—Sólo los más dignos han visto esta espada, ¡Solo aquellos que merecen ver su poder han caído ante ella!—La alzó delante suyo, el filo apuntando a los cielos con el arma— Y ya está aquí . . . Listo para recibirte—Sobre ellos, en la cima del Monte Fuji se forjaba una enorme figura de color oscuro, cuyo centro emergía una viscosa baba negra.

—El Santo Grial . . . —Murmuró el Master del guerrero dorado, a pesar de la cubierta en su boca, se podía escuchar su emoción— Al fin está aquí, listo para ser tomado . . . Solo faltan ustedes ¡El sacrificio final!—Apuntó a sus dos rivales mientras que inclinaba la cabeza una vez más—Rey de los Héroes, acaba con tus enemigos y clamemos la victoria en esta guerra—Su victoria estaba cerca y el poder absoluto también.

—No me digas que hacer, Mestizo—Habló con severidad el hombre rubio de armadura dorada antes de enfocar su arma hacia sus rivales, su sonrisa volvió—Se acabó . . .—

—Me niego a caer ante ti si no es luchando, Rey de los Héroes—Energía dorada comenzó a rodearle, era el momento de liberar todo el poder de su propio Fantasma Noble—Master, dame tu poder para vencer a nuestros enemigos—Suplicó mientras el hombre su lado solo asintió.

—Por el poder de mis hechizos de comando—El tatuaje en la mano del hombre comenzó a brillar intensamente—¡Yo, Toshinori Yagi, te ordeno Saber que derrotes a tu enemigo usando tu Fantasma Noble!—La mujer abrió sus ojos mientras energía rojiza cubría a su rival y las fuerzas más grandes estaban por colisionar.

— _Yes, my Master!_ —Afianzó el agarre y alzó el arma por sobre su cabeza—¡Es el choque final Rey de los Héroes! ¡Pongo mi nombre en la línea. Arturia Pendragon; Rey de Inglaterra, que no te dejaré vencer en esta batalla!—Una carcajada de gozo escapó en el ajeno.

—¡Enfréntame con tu máximo poder, déjame aplastar tus esperanzas y recuerda que si no eres mía ahora, en la eternidad de mis recuerdos lo serás! ¡Bienaventurada eres, mujer, que vivirás por siempre en los recuerdos del Rey de los Héroes: Gilgamesh!—Por igual estaba listo para atacar, la fuerza de su arma no era algo medible en escalas humanas.

— _Los suspiros del planeta se juntan. El torrente de la vida brilla ahora_ —Abrió sus ojos afianzando su posición en el suelo—¡Toma esto!—Al mismo tiempo que ella bajaba el arma, su Master hacía lo mismo, impregnando hasta la última gota de poder mágico que tenía en sus venas en ese ataque.

— _Les ofrezco este ataque como celebración de la ruptura de los cielos. Hablo del Génesis, cielo y tierra partidos y la nada celebra la creación. ¡Mi espada de la Ruptura resquebrajará el mundo!_ —El poder reunido en su arma era inconmensurable, la alzó por todo lo alto mientras un tornado rojizo se formaba en esta— _¡El vortex que absorbe las estrellas, este celestial infierno marca el final del Génesis! ¡Trayendo la muerte!_ —El momento del choque llegó.

Tanto Saber y Toshinori, así como Gilgamesh, bajaron sus armas a la vez exclamando los nombres de sus armas y poderosos ataques.

— _ **¡Excalibur!**_ —

— _ **¡Ea! ¡Enuma Elish!**_ —

Y el impacto . . . Rompió los cielos.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Se dice que todos los hombres nacen iguales, que todos estamos creados para tener las mismas oportunidades . . . Salvo cuando naces en una familia de magos. Había toda clase en un país como Japón, familias antiguas de noble cuna como lo eran las grandes casas Todoroki, Yaoyorozu o Iida, así como nuevas que buscaban surgir de entre la multitud y ganarse un lugar en el mundo.

La guerra iba a comenzar, un nuevo Santo Grial comenzó a formarse en Japón, lo que significaba que el llamado a los Master que lucharían en ese cruel enfrentamiento fue dado en forma de una estrella rojiza brillante en el cielo. El tiempo de invocación se había abierto, una semana en que la brecha entre el mundo humano y el de los héroes se reducía y aquellos con el potencial serían capaces de llamar a los que les servirían para la fiera batalla . . . Y así es como nuestra historia comienza.

 _Prefectura de Shizuoka.  
Viernes 23 de Julio, 2037.  
11:58 PM._

Caminó alrededor del círculo por última vez, todo estaba en orden, cada elemento, cada símbolo, cada trazo era perfecto . . . Nada podía fallar: Nada debía de fallar.

Había nacido en una familia de magos olvidada, de esas cuya sangre se debilita con los siglos y tras muchos intentos de ejercer de nueva cuenta, terminaban despilfarrando lo que les quedaba por las mezclas con personas normales, ya no quedaba nada del linaje de la familia Bakugo; hasta que él nació.

Perfecto. Así lo describía su madre, un hijo nacido de amor entre dos personas que, sin saberlo, le dieron al Jackpot del destino, pues su hijo heredó no solo sus capacidades mezcladas, dándole una asombrosa magia de explosiones, sino que además, tenía una cantidad de maná que rozaba lo ridículo, volviéndolo un candidato ideal para realizar una invocación de alto nivel.

—Llegó la hora . . .—Apretó los puños viendo como el reloj marcaba las doce, oficialmente era el 24 de Julio, por lo que el inicio de la guerra era en ese mismo momento. Alzó la mano, palma abierta sobre el círculo que se iluminó ante la magia que fluía del rubio cenizo—Héroes de más allá del tiempo, escuchen mi llamado y aparezcan ante mí cuando llame su nombre ¡Que tu espada sea mi arma y que mi espíritu sea tu energía! ¡Aparece ante mí, que te invoco para vencer en esta guerra!—Agachó su cuerpo golpeando el círculo con la palma antes que un intenso brillo rojizo iluminara el sótano donde llevaba a cabo el ritual, el sonido de acero girando se dejó oír antes que una omnipotente figura apareciera delante suyo.

Un hombre alto, demasiado de hecho con cabello verdosos entreabrió sus ojos antes de apoyar la enorme lanza que llevaba en brazos contra el suelo suspirando pesadamente. Hacía mucho que no le llamaban a la batalla, era bueno estar en el mundo mortal de nueva cuenta.

—¿Quién eres tú, muchacho?—Preguntó el espíritu recién invocado mientras enfocaba su vista en el rubio cenizo que solo puso una arrogante sonrisa en labios, alzando su mano para mostrar los símbolos en el dorso que identificaban a todo Master de la guerra.

—Yo soy Katsuki Bakugo, y soy tu Master—Habló sin tapujo alguno, el contrario puso una sonrisa en labios por igual, pues veía fuego en esos ojos, un deseo de ser vanagloriado por encima de los Dioses y de llegar más allá de estos . . . Ojos como los suyos—Dime tu nombre y tu deseo, ¡Qué haremos mierda esta guerra y venceremos!—Sus palabras le sacaron una carcajada de júbilo.

—Yo soy hijo del héroe Peleo y de la Diosa Thetis. Vencedor de la batalla más grande de todos los tiempos, héroe de Grecia y aquel que venció a Héctor; yo soy Aquiles de Ftia y tu Jinete—Usualmente no cooperaba rápidamente con los que osaban (y podían) convocarlo, pero era un hecho que había algo especial con ese chico o no hubiera podido llamar a semejante espíritu para el combate. Bakugo por su parte, solo ensanchó su sonrisa de antes, había deseado invocar a un Servant de la clase Saber, la conocida por ser la más poderosa de todas, pero sin duda lo que terminó llamando era diez veces mejor, pues solo por el mito que lo rodeaba, Aquiles superaba a casi cualquier otro Servant que se le pudiera poner delante—Y mi deseo es . . . Vivir como un héroe y morir como un héroe; no tengo deseos específicos para el Santo Grial así que mientras no tengas ningún deseo que atente contra la humanidad o mis principios, lucharé de tu lado, Máster pero hay cosas que me niego a hacer—Hablaba con la cadencia de un Rey sin dudarlo.

—Habla entonces, ¿Qué es lo que te niegas a hacer?—Preguntó el joven rubio mientras arrugaba la nariz ligeramente, no quería creer que fuese a complicarla la batalla por el Grial con sus cuestiones morales.

—Siguiendo mi propio código de héroe—Alzó su mano con el puño cerrado antes de mostrar su dedo índice alzado—Primero; no lucharé con mujeres a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, no me gusta dañarlas—Aclaró sacándole un bufido al contrario, pero asintió—Segundo; jamás heriré a un niño, igual estoy en contra de herir infantes—No se sorprendió por esto así que asintió de nueva cuenta—Y estoy en contra de las batallas injustas, así que no esperes que ataque por la espalda o a inocentes. Puedes usar tus hechizos de comandos a tu libertad, pero si me opuse una vez al gran Agamenón, puedo ponerme en tu contra también—Esto fue una amenaza directa, Bakugo no disfrutó en lo mínimo verse amenazado por quien se supone estaba allí para servirlo . . . Pero terminó forjando una sonrisa.

—¿Eso es todo. . .?—Encogió los hombros antes de alzar una mano—Considéralo hecho entonces, Jinete. Partiremos mañana por la mañana a la ciudad de Musutafu: Comienza la guerra por el jodido Grial—

 _Mientras tanto, a veinticinco kilómetros de allí.  
Mansión Todoroki._

Había llegado el momento, la razón por la que había sido "creado" estaba delante suyo en forma del círculo de invocación que le permitiría volverse un Master y tomar el camino que ninguno de sus hermanos había podido lograr, no era algo que él deseara; no quería ser la herramienta de su padre para ello, pero era un hecho que esta era su oportunidad de librarse del yugo paterno y volverse lo que él deseara ser.

—Héroes del pasado, presente y futuro. Escuchen el llamado de este que es su conducto—El círculo comenzó a iluminarse, la antigua placa de piedra que usaba como catalizador se iluminó del mismo color mientras en su mano se forjaban sus hechizos de comando—Rompan el velo de la muerte, sobrepasen el tiempo y asistan a mi llamado para luchar esta Guerra Santa. ¡Invocación!—Y el fuego rodeó la habitación, quemando múltiples muebles a su alrededor antes que un rayo de luz golpeara el techo, atravesándolo, directo hacia el círculo donde una figura comenzó a formarse: Había sido un éxito.

Entre el rayo de luz surgió una figura, en sombra lucía alta y omnipotente, pero al terminar el rayo de luz reveló una…¿Jovencita? Una muchacha que no aparentaba más de 17 años de edad, su cabello castaño, largo y ligeramente ondulado en los bordes, ojos de color castaño que parecían más aburridos que otra cosa y un cuerpo delgado, menudo y con un busto plano estando cubierta por una toga antigua.

— . . . ¿Que deseas, Mago?—Preguntó con calma, su tono era jovial dejando que su apariencia juvenil se viera reforzada. El que estaba delante suyo sólo sintió una gota de sudor recorrerle la mejilla ¿Esa había sido la invocación que trajo a la guerra?

—Mi nombre es Todoroki Shouto, y soy-

—No te pregunté quién eres, Todoroki Shouto, hijo de Todoroki Eiji—Le cortó al instante mientras suspiraba, usando ambas manos para esponjar un poco su cabello—Te pregunté: ¿Qué es lo que deseas de esta guerra. . . ?—No entendía cómo es que ella supo el nombre de su padre. Entrecerró los ojos ligeramente antes de asentir.

—No tengo un deseo para el Grial . . . Que no sea destruirlo, para siempre—Esto hizo a la mujer alzar una ceja ligeramente, antes de sonreír abiertamente.

—¿Quieres destruir el Santo Grial? ¿El objeto divino que cumple los deseos?—El menor solo asintió ligeramente—Interesante . . . ¿Por qué deseas hacerlo?—Ahora estaba captando su curiosidad.

—Ese objeto . . .Le causó a mi madre un daño irreparable. No ha servido más que para traer desgracias a todos los que lo anhelan, la codicia los corrompe y los vuelve monstruos—Bajó la mirada por unos segundos, a pesar de su falta de expresiones faciales la mujer parecía leerlo como un libro pues sentía la rabia que lo carcomía por dentro.

—Muy bien, entonces estoy de tu lado "Máster"—Le llamó casi de forma vehemente mientras sonreía para sí misma—Conmigo apoyándote, nadie podrá detenerte. Tampoco tengo ningún deseo para el Grial, la verdad no me gusta ser convocada por deseos mundanos ¿Pero tú?—Asintió con total confianza—Me has agradado, sin dudarlo estoy a tu favor—El joven cerró sus ojos pues al menos tendría a su Servant de su lado.

—¿Tu nombre es . . . ?—Una pregunta elemental pues no sabía qué, o a quién, había invocado como tal.

—Cierto, los detalles mundanos. . .—Se puso una mano al pecho de forma dramática para luego ser rodeada de un curioso arco de oro flotante que se postró sobre sus hombros, la energía que ella desprendía era sencillamente abrumadora—Yo soy, el Avatar de la gran diosa; soy Ishtar, la deidad de Mesopotamia, señora de la Guerra, la Fertilidad, el Amor, el Sexo, la belleza, el poder político y sobre todo—Le vio fijamente a los ojos—La justicia—Esperó unos segundos y el joven de la cicatriz agachó la cabeza ligeramente.

—Agradezco su ayuda, Ishtar—Sin apelativo respetuoso pero sin sonar vulgar . . . Ya le agradaba el mocoso.

—Prepara mi habitación entonces, no soy de gustos simples—Otra gota le recorrió la mejilla; quizá no sería tan bueno tener a una Diosa de su lado…

 _Prefectura de Saitama.  
Martes 23 de Julio, 2037.  
11:58 PM._

Maldijo su sangre.  
Maldijo su vida.  
Maldijo todo lo que se podía maldecir.

Desde que era niña supo la maldición que tenía encima; era una maga con habilidades excepcionales para los hechizos, pero con un cuerpo incapaz de almacenar grandes cantidades Maná. ¿En resumen? Era la mejor conductora de Lamborghini, pero debió conformarse con una bicicleta.

El destino era jodido, demasiado jodido, y es que su apellido se había hundido con el pasar de los años y no fue hasta que su padre, un hombre que no tenía más que un contacto básico con el mundo de la magia, convenció a su madre de educarla en ser una Maga, dejando que su talento explotara y luego le reventara en la cara.

—¿Estás listo?—Preguntó la jovencita mientras tomaba aire, el círculo estaba listo, ella conocía bien el conjuro, en el centro estaba un collar de jade antiguo, una reliquia de una civilización antigua que sin duda sería catalizador ideal para la invocación del Servant que le daría la victoria en esa guerra y le cumpliría su deseo.

—Tan listo como puede estar una batería humana—Y junto a ella estaba su mayor problema, bueno, en realidad era la solución de un problema y el nacimiento de otro.

Kyoka Jiro y Denki Kaminari.

Ella era la talentosa maga que no tenía energía para hacer una invocación propia.  
El era el que nació con una copiosa cantidad de Maná, una absurda cantidad en realidad, pero contaba con un control nulo de dicho poder, volviéndose inútil para la magia que no fuese básica o que no se deseara acabar en una explosión.

Y fue a base de esa . . . ¿Amistad? ¿Enemistad? ¿Ese llevarse bien pero insultarse mutuamente? Que surgió un trato entre ambos: Él sería la fuente de energía para su Servant y ella a cambio le concedería parte del deseo que conseguirían del Grial, era a prueba de bobos.

—Nunca he realizado esto, así que preparate para todo—Suspiro con pesadez, no quería hacer la siguiente parte pero no tuvo opción pues conocía bien las reglas del intercambio de Mana, y como no pensaba beber sangre del rubio para ello, solo tenia una opción—Apresúrate y no te atrevas a tocar de más—Advirtió mientras trataba de no verlo demasiado a los ojos, ya le bastaba tener que usar ese ridículamente descubierto top frente a él, para que además, tener que soportar sus manos encima suyo.

—Hablas como si yo quisiera esto—Se quejó por igual mientras se retiraba la camiseta quedando desnudo del torso, lamentablemente para ambos, la única forma de transferir Maná de forma efectiva era por el contacto físico prolongado, entre mayor fuese la superficie de contacto mejor era la transferencia de la energía vital. Suspiró pesadamente y con lentitud la rodeó de las caderas con ambas manos, pegando su pecho desnudo a la espalda de la muchacha—Li…Listo—Murmuró no muy seguro de su propio tono, aún así podía sentir la conexión entre ambos al compartir la magia que fluía de él hacia ella.

—Entonces vamos, concéntrate en esto Kaminari—Le advirtió mientras tomaba aire buscando no pensar en lo que tenía a la espalda, sin contar que las palmas de este acabaron en su vientre solo haciéndola sonrojar más— _"Respira, conoces el hechizo: Todo saldrá bien"_ —Y tras esto exhaló pesadamente—Asegúrate de repetirlo todo conmigo, ¿Entendido?—Solo sintió la cabeza ajena asintiendo a su costado—Bien, aquí vamos...—Y entonces comenzó, ambos alzaron la mano juntos, una junto a la otra.

—Espíritus heroicos, aquellos cuyas leyendas trascienden el tiempo y el espacio: Escuchen mi llamado ante esta guerra que se alza sobre nosotros, que su luz sea el arma que me conceda la victoria en esta batalla—Todo iba bien, todo iba de maravilla; Kyoka pudo ver los hechizos de comando apareciendo en su mano . . . ¿Y también en la de Denki?

—¡Maldición!—Y entonces todo explotó, una sobrecarga por parte del rubio terminó lanzándolos hacia atrás mientras los cielos de la ciudad entera se iluminaron por un instante, solo un instante . . . En los que pareció el más soleado de los días. De entre los escombros salieron las manos de la chica, por suerte para ella aterrizó sobre el contrario salvándose de la mayor parte del golpe—Eres un inútil . . . —Se quejó mientras alzaba la vista para ver qué había pasado, pero entonces sus ojos se ensancharon pues de entre el círculo surgía una imponente figura.

—¿Quién eres tú, que me has invocado?—Era un hombre moreno de casi metro ochenta, sus ojos eran dorados como el sol y su cabello negro como la noche, sobre sus hombros portaba un manto blanco que dejaba su pecho descubierto, siendo que solo un cinturón dorado tapaba parte de su tórax. Lo curioso eran los adornos dorados en su pantalón y ante braceras, dejando ver que era claramente egipcio, en una mano alzó su bastón y apuntó a la chica—¡Responde, invocador!—La chica dio un respingo—¡Te habla tu Faraón, yo que soy hijo de Ra y su encarnación en la tierra, traigo alegría al mundo con mi presencia pues he vuelto una vez mas a ella!—Su tono era atronador, la presencia que emitía de la misma forma delataba el poder que tenía—Yo soy el gran Ozymandias, Ramsés II, el Rey de Reyes y Dios-Rey—Era difícil definir su tono, pero era claro que la arrogancia que podía interpretarse allí no se encontraba en su forma de hablar pues, para el moreno, esto era solo una verdad absoluta más que una muestra de lo que él creía de sí mismo.

—¡Muévete que pesas!—Pero sacando a Jiro de su estupor, el joven rubio que le sirvió de colchón la quitó de encima suyo, tomó aire tras haber quedado algo asfixiado y se sorprendió de ver al Faraón delante suyo que solo le veía con total desinterés—¿Ese es tu Servant? ¡No salió nada mal!—Entonces el espíritu camino hacia ellos, su presencia dejaba ver el porte de un Rey.

—Repetiré mi pregunta y no lo haré por tercera ocasión; ¿Quién eres tú, que me has invocado?—Preguntó con severidad, apuntando con su cetro hacia ellos, por lo que Kyoka se decidió a hablar rápidamente.

—Yo soy-

—No te hablé a ti, mujer—Cortó al instante golpeándole en la cabeza con su cetro antes de apuntar al rubio a su lado—Respóndeme, aquel que me ha invocado—Denki parpadeó confundido, alzó su mano viendo los sellos en su dorso y comenzó a palidecer.

—¡¿No dijiste que tu invocarías a esta cosa y que yo sería solo tu fuente de energía?!—Se quejó al instante, ganándose un piquete doble de ojos por parte de la chica.

—¡¿Es mi culpa que tú hicieras un hechizo bien por una vez en tu maldita vida?!—Iban a continuar con su ridícula pelea, pero la pesada aura frente a ambos les hizo guardar silencio—Maldita sea . . . Kaminari, eres su Master, preséntate y no lo arruines—Masculló por lo bajo, lo que no entendía era el porqué si el rubio tarado era el Master de Ramsés ¿Por qué ella tenía hechizos de comando también?

—Eh... Ugh, maldición—Tragó saliva antes de levantarse, el hecho de seguir sin camisa no ayudaba mucho a verse formal ante una deidad encarnada—Yo soy...—Carraspeó para aclarar un poco su garganta—Soy Kaminari Denki, soy un Mago (En entrenamiento), eh—No sabía qué más decirle, no es que viniera de una familia con noble legado o algo parecido. Los dorados ojos del Faraón estudiaron al menor por varios segundos . . . Antes de darle con su bastón por la cabeza.

—Eres indigno de ser mi invocador—Aclaró antes de escuchar alguna queja por el golpe—Mi retorno al mundo profetiza una bienaventuranza para todo lo que existe, un futuro brillante para un mundo corrupto y no pienso aceptar órdenes de quien no merezca servirme—Kyoka tragó saliva rápidamente, ese espíritu era demasiado poderoso para ser controlado y tenía una voluntad extremadamente alta, a ojos humanos no sería visible, pero ella podía ver las estadísticas de este y no le gustó para nada lo que vio, pues eran tremendas.

—Kaminari . . . —Llamó al muchacho por lo bajo—Usa tus hechizos de Comando, debes ordenarle que se aleje lo más posible y entonces romperemos el contrato para que seas libre—Murmuró buscando no alertar al egipcio, este por supuesto que le escucho pero hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

—Pero . . . ¿Y tu deseo . . .?—La muchacha parpadeó confundida, ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso cuando su vida corría riesgo?

—Este Servant va a matarte . . .—Masculló antes de tomar su mano, apretándola con reproche.

—Quizá solo necesitamos hablar con él, no parece un tipo irrazonable—Ozymandias alzó una ceja ¿Qué acaso olvidaron que seguía allí?

—No arriesgaré tu vida por mi deseo más de lo que ya lo has hecho—Ante sus palabras, el chico puso una sonrisa un tanto irónica.

—Dices eso algo tarde ¿No. . . ?—Apretó la mano de la chica antes de ver hacia su Servant que seguía a la expectativa—Escúchame . . . Sé que esto no parece la cosa ideal para ambos, pero ¿No hay forma que podamos hacer un trato para cooperar en esto?—El rostro contrario se mantuvo estoico.

—No existe nada que ustedes mortales puedan ofrecerme a mí, el Rey de Reyes. Aunque su romance me ha conmovido y ha traído a mí los recuerdos de mi amada esposa, esto solo basta para generar en mí piedad para no matarles—El comentario hizo a ambos sonrojarse completamente, notando que seguían tomados de la mano y forzando una rápida separación—Permitiré que rompas el contrato, pero tu insolencia será pagada de todas formas—Alzó su bastón, listo para desencadenar su poder y ejercer un castigo ejemplar ante los dos sacrílegos que le perturbaron sin razón.

—¡Detrás de mi, Kaminari!—La chica se interpuso al instante, solo ella tenía el conocimiento para generar una barrera que pudiera protegerlos y aún a sabiendas que esta no sería suficientemente fuerte como para detener al Servant delante suyo, ella intercedió sin pensarlo.

—¡Deténgase!—Y antes que el bastón bajara una suave voz le detuvo, Kyoka sintió el lazo mágico entre la persona en cuestión y ella; era su Servant ¡Había logrado invocar a un Servant!

Era una mujer, algo pequeña, de hecho rondaba la misma altura de Kyoka, tenía una cabellera larga y castaña con ojos café oscuro, su piel era morena por igual y el largo vestido blanco con detalles dorados y azules delataba su procedencia egipcia por igual. Si bien en un principio la maga se sintió orgullosa de sí misma por lograr una invocación exitosa, esto se derrumbó cuando notó que todas y cada una de las estadísticas de su invocación eran del nivel más bajo, prácticamente siendo menos hábil para la batalla que un mago novicio.

—Dios, estamos muertos . . . —Murmuró para sí misma mientras la pequeña mujer morena caminaba hasta quedar delante del Faraón, su rostro se mantenía sereno mientras que el del hombre era inflexible.

—Le pido que baje su arma y aplaque su ira, mi Faraón—Suplicó bajando la cabeza suavemente, esto les sorprendió ¿Le conocía? Extrañamente él así lo hizo y no solo eso sino que, para mayor sorpresa del dúo de magos, este se arrodillo frente a la recién aparecida.

—La existencia que más he amado, suprema creación incluso por encima mía, mi Diosa, mi encarnación de Hathor, Diosa del amor y los cielos . . .—Las quijadas de los dos jóvenes se fueron hasta el piso ¿Qué era todo eso?—Mi amada Nefertari . . . Siglos nos separaron y ahora los siglos nos unen de nuevo . . . —

Y entonces todo cayó en lugar: Ella había invocado, sin querer hacerlo, a la única y verdadera esposa del grandioso Faraón, aquella por la que él renunció a todas sus mujeres pues fue la única que en verdad amó . . . ¡Qué suerte!

 _Prefectura de Musutafu.  
Domingo 25 de Julio, 2037.  
8:33 PM._

¿Cuántos años habían sido desde la tragedia? ¿12? Si, eso recordaba: A su joven ser de 4 años arrastrándose entre el fango de la ciudad destruida, recordaba bien los cadáveres a su alrededor y el ahogado llanto de su madre cuando ese hombre le llevó a rastras fuera del peligro y le entregó a ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Le debía la vida a esa persona . . .

—Ya es tarde . . . —Había quedado ese domingo de limpiar el Dojo de la Academia, una tarea que se suponía compartía con otra persona que no se presentó y tuvo que hacerlo por sí mismo ¿La tragedia? Le tomó el doble del tiempo esperado y ya había anochecido. Suspiró, encaminándose a la entrada principal, debía de volver a casa para tener tiempo de practicar un poco antes de dormir.

Y es que desde ese día fue que Izuku Midoriya descubrió la magia latente que yacía dentro suyo, un poder pequeño que poco a poco fue creciendo en su interior, pero que sin entrenamiento apropiado ni nadie que le enseñara cómo canalizarlos apropiadamente, solo terminaba con el lastimándose los huesos a cada momento. Suspiró sintiéndose un tonto por no demandar la presencia de su compañero, pero no tenía más opción . . .

—¿Qué fue eso?—De pronto un fuerte sonido irrumpió el silencio de la noche, sonaba como metales chocando por lo que rápidamente se movilizó en esa dirección para ver qué estaba sucediendo. Se dirigió a la parte trasera del edificio principal, era curioso lo grande que era esa academia, pero no importaba mucho cuando se consideraba que era de las mejores del país, y que él estaba allí con una beca gracias a sus excelentes notas y a que hacía trabajos de medio tiempo como lo era la limpieza de áreas y demás.

Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver luces surgiendo de entre los árboles que rodeaban uno de los edificios de entrenamiento físico abandonados, esos que se dejaron de usar años atrás por accidentes sin explicación donde se rumoreaba antiguos profesores ejercían brujería o se dedicaban a vender drogas, jamás se comprobó nada. Corrió en esa dirección, algo le estaba causando un muy mal presentimiento.

Y no estaba equivocado, pues lo que llegó a ver le causó una sorpresa tremenda: En medio de los árboles, en un claro donde la luna iluminaba completamente, podía ver a un hombre de capucha blanca sosteniendo una encarnizada batalla a espada contra un hombre de curiosa apariencia pues era de gran altura, con cabellos blancos en picos y sujetaba una enorme lanza dorada con un diseño que jamás había visto en su vida, el choque de sus armas lanzaba chispas por la ferocidad de los impactos.

—Luchas notablemente bien con una espada, para ser un hechicero—Halagó el que sujetaba la lanza mientras afianzaba su empuje contra el arma ajena, el encapuchado puso una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Agradezco tus halagos, es difícil decir encantamientos tan rápido sin morderme la lengua, quizá deberías darme unos segundos para canalizar un buen hechizo verás de lo que soy capaz—Su tono bromista hacía difícil creer la situación en la que se encontraba, el inexpresivo rostro ajeno no mostró gesto de diversión ante su chiste.

— . . . No. **Agni** —Y entonces lanzó una bola de fuego que se materializó desde el enorme círculo que adornaba la parte central de su lanza.

—¡Hechicero!—El joven peliverde reconoció esa voz de inmediato, giró la vista para toparse con la dueña: Una jovencita de cabello castaño, compañera suya de clase desde que comenzaron el curso y a pesar de tener un mes de clases juntos, no le había dirigido palabra alguna por vergüenza, obviamente.

—" _¡¿Uraraka-san?! ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Conoce a estos sujetos?!"_ —Entendió al instante que los que luchaban debían de ser magos, obviamente, pero no el que tenía que ver la joven Ochako con ellos y porqué había llamado a uno de ellos "Hechicero"

—Tenemos un espectador ¿Uh. . .?—Una voz a su espalda le heló los huesos, giró la cabeza de forma casi mecánica, apenas terminó de girarse vio a un hombre de gran altura que, curiosamente, tenía una mano pegada al rostro y que rascaba su cuello ligeramente—Encárgate de él, Alter . . . —Solo dijo esto fue que sintió como una rápida apuñalada le atravesaba el vientre, escupió sangre al instante, notando como frente a él se iba materializando lo que parecía ser una lanza, pero conforme tomó forma completa se reveló como un estandarte envuelto todavía, una tela negra en este y siendo sujetado dicho estandarte por una mujer rubia de armadura completamente negra y de ojos vacíos.

—Como usted ordene, Master—Musitó en una voz mecánica antes de sacar su arma, el chico cayó de rodillas al instante sujetándose la herida sintiendo la vida misma escapar de él ante semejante herida interna, su frente se pegó al suelo sin entender cómo llegó a esa situación.

—Acaben con el Hechicero . . . Y tráiganme a la chica viva, le arrancaremos los Hechizos de Comando del alma—Volvió a rascar su cuello con intensidad, la muchacha se sorprendió de ver al peliverde herido pues hasta ahora lo venía notando.

—¿Ese es… Midoriya-kun?—No podía entender qué hacía allí, apretó los dientes viendo donde su Servant recibió un ataque directo al rostro y sintió impotencia pues tenía a dos enemigos de tremendo nivel, un compañero herido y estaba completamente sola.

—¿Llegamos tarde?—El sujeto de la mano en la cara abrió los ojos cuando una pistola se le posó en la cara, en un parpadeo una mujer de cabellera rojiza, piel bronceada y un enorme busto se le apareció delante, dejando ver el cañón de su arma a centímetros de su rostro—No te muevas rata de mar, o tu Master perderá los sesos—Advirtió severa en referencia a la rubia que solo entrecerró los ojos pero no se movió por el bienestar de su invocador.

—¡Te tardaste, Jinete!—Se escuchó la voz del encapuchado, el humo se despejo tras el ataque directo, dejando ver un aura azul cubriéndole la cabeza y ,por ende, librándolo del daño. Su rostro ahora estaba descubierto, revelando una alborotada cabellera albina.

—¡Es culpa del inepto de mi Máster!—Se quejó mientras el susodicho apareció, llevando al herido Midoriya en un parpadeo justo junto a la joven maga que hasta hacía unos segundos se daba por acabada.

—¡Uraraka-san, he llegado!—Aún en su estado convaleciente pudo reconocer esa voz, era Iida Tenya el presidente de su clase, pero la pregunta era ¡¿Qué demonios hacía allí en medio de una pelea de magos?!

—¡Hechicero, retirada!—Gritó la chica causando que el albino alzara su mano rápidamente.

—¡Nos veremos después, Lancero!—Bajó su mano dando un rápido encantamiento en una lengua olvidada, provocando así una densa neblina que sirvió como escape para los jóvenes y sus Servant, el de la lanza intentó atacar, pero se vio enceguecido y no fue hasta que la mujer del estandarte agito su arma, que esta se disipó, revelando que estaban completamente solos.

—Bien hecho, Tomura . . . —El aludido solo pegó un gruñido mientras veía cómo de entre los árboles un joven con el rostro lleno de horrendas cicatrices cosidas a su piel caminaba en su dirección—Le di la orden a Lancero que te siguiera y no pudiste eliminar a una chiquilla con un Hechicero—Era difícil saber si se quejaba o mofaba de esto.

—No opines sobre lo que no te incumbe, Dabi . . . —Cerró sus ojos con notable molestia, entonces canalizó su energía para evocar un contacto telepático con otra de sus compañeras— _"Toga, tú y Asesino localicen a esos tres y mátenlos. Enviaré a Alter y Lancero por igual"_ —Escuchó risillas como respuesta mientras ordenaba con un gesto de la mano que buscaran a los que habían escapado.

 _Mientras tanto, detrás del edificio abandonado._

—¿Estás bien, Midoriya-kun?—El aludido apenas y podía contener el sangrado que amenazaba con dejarlo destripado, pero aún con esto asintió ligeramente.

—Iida-kun . . . Uraraka-san . . .—Les llamó por lo bajo, le dolía respirar pero por suerte la cuchilla no dio en ningún punto vital o seguro no la hubiera contado—Ustedes . . . ¿Son magos?—Preguntó dejando a ambos sorprendidos.

—¿Cómo es que sabes lo que somos?—Preguntó la chica que, a pesar de todo, jamás se separó de su lado ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie.

—El también es un mago ¿Qué no es obvio?—La voz del "Hechicero" se dejó escuchar mientras este se materializaba delante de ellos—Aunque su potencial mágico es notable, sus capacidades son bajas, seguramente por la falta de entrenamiento apropiado—Sus labios se doblaron en una enorme sonrisa.

—Él…¿Él quién es…?—Preguntó sorprendido, pues jamás vio a nadie aparecer y desaparecer de esa forma.

—El es Hechicero, es mi Servant—Explicó Ochako mientras ponía una sonrisa culpable en labios—Yo lo invoqué para luchar en la guerra por el Santo Grial . . . —El chico parpadeó confundido.

—Siendo que eres un mago creo que podemos explicarte lo básico al respecto, parte de tu linaje mágico al final de cuentas se basa en ello, Midoriya-kun—Habló el presidente de su clase dando un paso adelante, dispuesto a ser él quien diera la rápida clase—Cada cierto tiempo en el mundo se forma una materialización de los deseos de los humanos, se le conoce a esto como "El Santo Grial" o el cáliz que concede los deseos de los hombres—

—. . . Santo Grial—A su mente comenzó a llegar un borroso recuerdo de su infancia.

—Cuando esto sucede, los magos del país donde este se materializa, reciben el llamado en el brillo de una estrella roja sobre la nación, esto augura que se tiene 7 días para realizar una invocación exitosa de un Servant para luchar en una batalla por el Grial—Entonces junto a él apareció la misma mujer pelirroja que antes le había salvado—Los Servant son personificaciones de héroes del pasado, personas que vivieron leyendas y ahora pueden ser llamadas para luchar en esta guerra como compañeros y aliados—Continuaba explicación antes que la susodicha pelirroja le pegara el enorme busto al cuadrado muchacho que solo se apenó al instante y comenzó a agitar las manos.

—¡Eres tan dulce al decir que somos compañeros!—Habló en su ronco tono de voz mientras este solo se quejaba de lo cerca que estaban.

—Este . . . —Ochako veía la escena con una gota de sudor en la nuca—Los Servant vienen de varias clases, por ejemplo ella es una Servant de clase Jinete, mi amigo aquí es de la clase Hechicero—El aludido alzó la mano en señal de saludo.

—Entonces . . . Ellos son ¿Héroes del pasado?—Preguntó dudoso a lo que su compañera de la escuela asintió ligeramente.

—Lamentablemente no es buena idea revelar el verdadero nombre de tu Servant, para evitar que sepan mucho sobre él . . . Espero me disculpes—Agachó la cabeza un tanto apenada, pues no deseaba dejarle con más dudas—Después que pasa el tiempo de invocación, la guerra se vuelve lo que es: Una batalla entre Servant y Masters para ver quién sobrevive al final, aquel Máster que al final tenga su Servant se le otorgará el Grial y un deseo completamente libre a su voluntad—Esto le sorprendió totalmente.

—Uraraka-san y yo nos hemos aliado en esta guerra, en vista de que hemos encontrado muchos enemigos potenciales en la ciudad. Es poco común que los magos de familias no afiliadas realicen estos tratos, pero ante la camaradería que siento hacia Uraraka-san, esta alianza se formó—Explicaba el veloz muchacho mientras mantenía a su Servant a distancia y esta solo se carcajeaba.

—Lo importante es tratar tus heridas—La chica alzó su mano mostrando un brillo verdoso en su palma, sudó notablemente—La magia de sanación no es mi fuerte, pero al menos detendrá el sangrado . . . Espero—Murmuró mientras acercaba más su mano a la herida, Izuku dio un respingo por el hecho que estaba siendo tocado por una chica siendo esta la primera vez que pasaba en su vida.

—Muchas gracias . . . —Murmuró completamente sonrojado, pues si bien no estaba tocándole como tal, si estaba a casi nada de hacerlo, sentía la herida sanar rápidamente, quizá no quedaría perfectamente cerrada pero al menos mientras no se esforzara no se abriría de nuevo.

—Que herida más fea, hermano mayor. . . —Esa voz hizo a todos dar un respingo, justo frente a Ochako e Izuku estaba una pequeña niña de cabello gris y enormes ojos grises que veía la herida del chico con total interés, el Hechicero se sorprendió por la velocidad con la que apareció y la densa neblina que de la nada comenzó a rodearles.

—¡Retrocedan, es un Servant!—Pero no tuvo tiempo de más, puesto que fue rápidamente embestido por el Lancero, aquel que de solo tenerlo delante liberó una enorme bola de fuego en su dirección, causando una explosión.

—¡Hechicero!—Ochako tomó a su compañero saltando hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que Iida.

—¡Jinete, ataca!—Ordenó el de anteojos, la mujer pelirroja desenfundó sus dos armas pero la pequeña solo puso una sonrisa lanzando una cuchilla en su dirección, obligando a esquivar esta rápidamente, en cuanto se giró en su dirección ya no estaba.

—Esa mocosa se oculta en la niebla, su sigilo es de clase A, si no es que superior—Maldijo mientras mantenía ambas armas apuntando hacia arriba, detestaba a los Asesinos.

—¿Quiénes son tus nuevos amigos, Jack? ¿No piensas invitarme a jugar?—De entre los árboles surgió una joven rubia de regordeta apariencia, sus labios en una enorme sonrisa dejaban ver afilados caninos y sus ojos dorados brillaban con emoción que se reflejaba en sus sonrojadas mejillas que apenas se podían ver por una máscara con respirador que utilizaba.

—¡Hermana!—La niña se formó de entre la neblina abrazando a la recién llegada con total cariño—¡Encontré un muchacho que sangra, míralo, míralo!—Apuntó con emoción a Izuku que solo pego un respingo ¿Por qué le veían a él? Y más aún ¿Por qué se sentía tan mareado?

—¡No respiren mozalbetes, la niebla está envenenada!—Gritó la Servant pelirroja antes de dar un salto hacia atrás, pues la mujer rubia de armadura apareció atacando de frente y comenzaron un rápido intercambio de ataques.

—Uraraka-san, debemos huir, estamos en desventaja—Rápidamente instruye el joven de anteojos mientras cubría su boca con un pañuelo, el resto le imitó pero los efectos del veneno ya estaban mermando su energía mágica poco a poco.

—Ella tiene un Servant delante nuestro Iida-kun, será difícil que podamos huir, Hechicero y Jinete están siendo distraídos—Se mordió el labio por debajo del pañuelo que usaba para cubrir su boca.

Izuku sintió un fuerte latido en su pecho, todo esto era su culpa, de no haber estado allí ellos no se hubieran distraído tratando de salvarlo y hubieran podido escapar. Bajó la mirada mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza, no podía creer que su intento de ayudar solo acabó en la condena de dos personas inocentes, se separó de Ochako dando débiles pasos hacia adelante.

—¿Midoriya-kun?—Se sorprendió mientras este alzaba la mano en señal que no le siguiera.

—Voy a distraerlas, ustedes váyanse lo más rápido que puedan . . . —Esto era obviamente algo suicida, el mero pensar que pudiera hacerle frente a un Servant por más de unos minutos era ridículo.

—¡Va a matarte, retrocede, Midoriya-kun!—Iida intentó interponerse pero el chico de nuevo alzó su mano haciéndolo retroceder.

—No . . . Cuando yo era niño fui salvado por el más bravo acto de heroísmo que jamás he visto y me niego a dejar ir ese sentimiento ¡No lo dejaré morir!—Sin saberlo, sus palabras hicieron reaccionar un antiguo símbolo de invocación que descansaba dentro del edificio detrás suyo, era viejo y descuidado pero el llamado de su voz traspasó el velo de la realidad y llegó a una dimensión de dolor, sufrimiento y cielos rojos, donde en una pila de rocas rodeada de cadáveres, una joven doncella de armadura plateada y manchada de sangre veía los cielos con los ojos perdidos. Devuelta Izuku fue apuñalado por un cuchillo lanzado por la pequeña Servant directo a su hombro, pero no flaqueó, solo apretó los dientes con fuerza, sin darse cuenta en su mano comenzó a brillar un intenso color rojizo.

—¡Hermana, no muere!—Se quejó la pequeña mientras la rubia solo se sujetaba el rostro con emoción.

—Sangra pero no cae . . . Es tan hermoso . . . —

—Incluso si mi cuerpo muere . . .—Apretó los dientes de nuevo, el dolor de sus heridas era tremendo, pero se negaba a dejar que lo derribara—La imagen de ese héroe en mi memoria ¡Seguirá viviendo!—La asesina se relamió antes de correr en su dirección con ambas manos armadas con cuchillas—Y mientras yo siga aquí, ¡Me volveré alguien que proyecte su mismo deseo!—En el otro mundo, la doncella se levantó de entre los cuerpos, en su rostro una enorme sonrisa—¡Y salvaré, a todos delante de mí!—El símbolo se completo en su mano, tanto Tenya como Ochako se impactaron por este hecho.

—¡Muere!—La pequeña asesina se lanzó sobre él, metros le separaban de su objetivo que no podría evadirle.

—¡A tu comando!—Sin aviso, de la pared detrás suyo surgió una figura encubierta de una gran armadura de acero, el casco con dos cuernos se puso por delante dándole un fuerte cabezazo a la pequeña que salió disparada hacia atrás—¡He sido invocada!—Aterrizó delante de Izuku que se quedó en completo Shock, el aura que esa figura emitía era igual a la de los dos Servant de sus compañeros . . . ¿Acaso él . . . ?

—No puede ser . . . —Uraraka se cubrió los labios con sorpresa, la llegada de ese Servant había disipado la niebla tóxica y ahora la luna brillaba sobre ellos. Esta tomó su casco y lo retiró lentamente revelando así a una joven mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos pardos, su rostro se veía jovial pero con la severidad de la experiencia fijándose directo en su Master.

—¿Vos sois mi Master, aquel que me habéis convocado a la funesta batalla buscando que cumpla vuestro oscuro designio?—Ante la pregunta Midoriya cayó de culo al suelo sin poder creerlo.

—. . . ¿Q...Qué?—Preguntó sin evitar tartamudear. La rubia alzó una ceja borrando su seriedad anterior y cambiándola por un gesto completamente sarcástico.

—Olvídalo, puedo hablar tu idioma con normalidad—Su tono cambió por completo, haciendo que todos se fueran hacia atrás—¿Eres tú mi Master?—Preguntó ahora apuntándole con su enorme espada.

—¿S...Sí?—Afirmó lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Es ese un Servant?—Apuntó hacia atrás a la niña que se le mencionó antes como Jack, que se recuperaba a duras penas del impacto sorpresivo recibido.

—Si. . . —De nuevo era difícil saber si afirmaba o preguntaba.

—Espléndido. Voy a matarla—Soltó como si nada girándose hacia ella.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!—No era que le molestara lo defendieran, pero . . .

—Escucha; tengo muchos, muchos problemas paternales que me generan ira así que ¡Más vale que no te interpongas cuando quiero desahogar dicha ira!—Expresó con coraje total en su voz— Ya regreso—Se puso el casco de nuevo lanzándose contra la Asesina, esta lanzó cuchilladas rápidas pero rebotaron rápidamente en la armadura de la Saber, que de atraparle con un golpe seguro la partiría por la mitad.

—¡No puedo evitar molestarme de saber que estuve a nada de evitar que te invocarán!—Maldijo la asesina, lanzando varios cuchillos a su rival que solo los bloqueo con su enorme espada sin problema alguno.

—¡Tus habilidades son increíbles, Asesina! Es una lástima que tu capacidad con las navajas no es tan grande como tu cabezota—Esta se sorprendió y apretó el rostro en un puchero prácticamente infantil de coraje.

—¡Hermana, déjame liberar mi Fantasma Noble y acabar con esta bocona!—Pidió la pequeña con lágrimas infantiles en los ojos, al escuchar esto la rubia de armadura hizo su espada hacia atrás.

—¡Insecto, ordéname usar mi Fantasma Noble para exterminarla!—Ordenó al muchacho, Izuku se quedó en shock ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer?

—¡Master!—Sin aviso el Hechicero regresó a la escena, detrás suyo enormes explosiones de fuego indicaban que el Lancero enemigo lo perseguía.

—¡Cuando quieras, grumete!—Disparos de sus armas mantenían a la rival de la pelirroja a distancia, pero esta era rápida y no tardaría en encontrar cómo acercarse sin peligro.

—Midoriya-kun, por favor imítanos—Indicó la chica mientras alzaba su mano mostrando como los sellos en su dorso brillaban con intensidad—¡Hechicero, como tu Master te autorizo utilices tu Fantasma Noble para derrotar a tu enemigo!—El albino puso una sonrisa girándose hacia el otro joven de cabello blanco.

—Al fin . . . ¡Llama mi nombre Master!—Pedía mientras enormes círculos de magia aparecían alrededor suyo y un enorme libro se abría delante suyo destilando pura energía mágica.

—Libera tu poder . . . ¡Merlín, Mago de las Flores!—Al instante que se reveló su nombre, la caballero de cabellos dorados giro en su dirección.

—¡¿Sigues vivo, mago de pacotilla?!—Este casi liberaba todo su poder, pero el comentario le hizo descanalizar el encantamiento en segundos.

—No puede ser . . . ¡Mordred! ¡La pequeña Mordred está aquí!—La escena se rompió completamente, el Lancero delante suyo, a la expectativa de un feroz ataque, sintió una gota recorrerle la mejilla.

—¡¿Cómo que pequeña Mordred?!—Esta camino furibunda hacia el hechicero, tomándolo de la capa con una mano alzándolo sin esfuerzo—¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! ¡Responde o te rebano el cuello!—

—Calma, calma . . . Solo fui convocado a esta guerra, no es la gran cosa ¿O si?—Él parecía demasiado relajado ante las amenazas ajenas, incluso se dio el lujo de palmearle los hombros—Pero mira cuanto has crecido, ya eres toda una señorita, seguro que—Entonces la espada ajena acabó contra su cuello.

—Vuélveme a llamar señorita . . . Y te haré una vagina donde tienes la garganta—Advirtió con una severidad que daba miedo, este solo reía nerviosamente.

—Entendido, entendido, vetado la falta de _eso_ allí abajo. ¿Podríamos concentrarnos en salvar a los Master por esta ocasión?—Pidió con toda cordialidad, tirándolo de lado giró hacia el suyo que parecía pronto vomitaría sus tripas.

—Maldición . . . ¡Master, nos largamos de aquí!—El peliverde puso cara de pánico nuevamente.

—¿Cómo? ¡Qué, espera!—Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba delante suyo y lo cargó cual saco de patatas poniéndolo sobre su hombro.

—Ustedes, sobrevivan o muéranse, me da igual—Dijo a los otros dos antes de dar un tremendo salto llevándose al peliverde consigo.

—¡No podemos irnos, debemos ayudar a mis amigos!—Decía el chico retorciéndose cuanto podía pero su Servant no le hizo caso en lo mínimo.

—¡Deja de retorcerte o voy a tirarte!—Estando a una distancia prudente, ya frente a la entrada de la escuela es que lo dejó caer de trasero al suelo guardando su espada y quitándose el casco de nueva cuenta—¡Escúchame, pedazo de-de-de-de muchacho!—Se contuvo al final, pues era su aliado, en parte—Esos dos de allí son magos experimentados ¿Tú? Eres un novato, no puedes ni curarte solo—Apuntó a sus varias heridas pues las de su vientre se abrieron de nuevo.

—Pero ellos...Ellos...—Seguía buscando volver, la rubia negó suavemente.

—Estarán bien, otros Master vienen en camino y dudo que se queden allí por mucho tiempo. Además, si el mago de pacotilla está allí . . . —Y solo termino de decir esto pudo sentir una presencia mágica aplastante, sin dudarlo era Merlín—Están bien . . . Te lo dije—Suspiro viéndole a los ojos, frunció el entrecejo—¿Y bien?—

—…¿Y bien…?—No sabía a qué se refería, pero si decía que estaban bien esperaba que así fuese.

—¿No vas a presentarte? ¿Qué Master de cuarta me vino a invocar?—Se quejó acariciándose el puente nasal con dos dedos enguantados.

—Yo...Yo soy Izuku Midoriya...—Hasta su nombre le sonó débil, se pasó las manos por la cara.

—Como sea, máximo esfuerzo entonces—Dijo para sí misma antes de verle a los ojos—Yo soy Sir Mordred, Caballero de la mesa redonda de Camelot e hijo del Rey Arturo Pendragon, futuro Rey de Inglaterra—Habló en un tono alto y formal, una presentación digna de-

—Pero si dices hijo… ¿Por qué eres una? -

Una espada al cuello le hizo cortar la frase antes que le cortaran la garganta.

—Di una...Sola vez que soy una chica y te haré pedazos, Máster o no. ¿Capishi? —Se sorprendió del uso de la lengua moderna que tenía, por lo que solo asintió rápidamente—Bien . . . Llévame a tu hogar, Máster. Debemos planear una estrategia, porque por lo que siento—Giró el rostro viendo la ciudad en el horizonte—Tenemos por lo menos 34 rivales que vencer...—El chico abrió los ojos con pánico ¿34? ¿Había 34 magos en toda la ciudad que querían ganar esa cosa? . . . Más aún ¡¿34 magos que querían matarlo?!

— . . . Creo que no podré sobrevivir a esto . . . —

 **La sangre correrá como los ríos de la antigua Babilonia (¿?)**

Esta es la parte donde todos dicen: Doctor Devil ¿En que estaba pensando? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiero agradecer al apoyo al capitulo anterior, sin dudarlo no es la historia mas atrayente del sitio pero tiene su pequeño pegue que espero sea mayor conforme avance la misma.**

 **De paso, si alguien desea una pequeña introducción al mundo de Fate o le cuesta entender los conceptos mostrados hasta ahora háganmelo saber en los comentarios con gusto puedo agregar mas detalladas explicaciones para ustedes en capítulos posteriores**

 **Sin mas que decir.**

 **Capitulo 2: ¿Qué paso ayer?**

Abrió los ojos de un tirón, la parte superior de su cuerpo se levantó como un resorte viendo a su alrededor en total shock, estaba en su recamara, reconocía sus posters autografiados por el famoso actor de películas de acción Toshinori "All Might" Yagi, las figuras coleccionables, todo lo que hacía ese su espacio personal. A su mente llegaron múltiples recuerdos, se levantó la camisa aterrado pero . . . Nada, ni un solo rasguño, ni una cicatriz donde su mente le recordaba que había sido apuñalado por una extraña aparición.

Se acarició el hombro por igual pero no había nada, tampoco la marca de un cuchillo, viéndose bien solo tenía un vendaje en la mano y se preguntó qué le había pasado, pues no recordaba. . . Al tratar de recordar más claramente, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ¿Qué le había pasado?

—Hijo, es hora de desayunar. ¿Qué tal sigue tu mano? —Escuchó una dulce voz proveniente de la otra parte de la casa, era su madre, su adorada madre que le hablaba para los primeros alimentos del día. Parpadeó confundido.

—Mamá, ¿Qué me pasó en la mano? —Preguntó en la voz más alta que pudo, pues el vendaje le cubría casi hasta la parte baja de la muñeca.

—Anoche dijiste algo sobre un accidente mientras limpiabas el Dojo—Parpadeó confundido, ¿El dojo? ¿Acaso él…? ¡Claro! ¡Todo fue un accidente en el Dojo! Seguro se lastimó con algún utensilio de limpieza. Suspiró para sí mismo con total alegría, pues todo lo que había "sucedido" no fue más que un aterrador sueño.

—No pasó nada. . .—Se sentía tan bien consigo mismo, sólo había sido una aterradora pesadilla. Una dolorosamente real, pero al final de cuentas los sueños eran poderosos, ¿No? Se levantó de su cama cambiándose las pijamas por el uniforme, no había ni un rastro de heridas en él, por lo que no podía haber pasado lo que soñó la noche pasada—Todo fue un sueño—Ahora solo debía preocuparse de regresar a la escuela, a su vida normal y-

—Oí—Solo abrió la puerta se topó con una pesadilla hecha realidad: En la cocina, en una de sus sillas, estaba la misma rubia de ojos pardos que había visto la noche anterior, esa salvaje guerrera de armadura que respondía al nombre de Mordred, tan relajada usando unos ajustados shorts de licra, un top del mismo material que dejaba ver cómo en realidad poseía un pecho bastante plano y una contextura musculosa para sus aparentes 17 años de edad.

—. . . ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!—Casi pegó un salto hacia atrás, esto debía de ser un sueño, se pellizco pero el dolor le hizo saber que no estaba soñando.

—Hijo, ella es tu. . . ¿Cómo habías dicho querida? —Preguntó la señora Midoriya dejando a su hijo aún más aterrado, pues no se sorprendió de verla.

—Soy la hija, del primo, del tío, de la sobrina, del esposo de la tía de su marido—Se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de beber un poco de su jugo de naranja—Prima. . . Política de Izuku—Terminó antes de sonreír con una dulzura que se veía casi real.

—Eso, es tu prima política por parte de tu padre. Ya sabes que ese hombre jamás nos dice nada—Soltó una jovial risa mientras terminaba de servir el desayuno, aparentemente era el cuarto plato para la chica—Ahora debo irme al trabajo hijo, tu prima se quedará en casa mientras tanto, así que explícale todo del lugar antes que te vayas a la escuela—Le dejó un suave beso en la frente antes de irse—Te amo, hijo—Al ver estos gestos maternales, Mordred no evitó arrugar el entrecejo en un claro gesto de envidia.

Tras unos segundos terminaron a solas, el silencio se apoderó de la pequeña sala-comedor de la familia Midoriya mientras el peliverde comenzaba a creer que quizá, solo quizá, no soñó lo que creía haber soñado.

— . . . Entonces . . . —Murmuró el chico tratando de mantener la compostura, la rubia saltó de su lugar con una agilidad claramente inhumana, se le paró delante dejando ver cómo, a pesar de no llevar su armadura, era casi seis centímetros más alta que él.

—Sigues vivo, bien. Pensé que la funda de mi espada no podría curarte apropiadamente—Decía como si nada, estirando su mano para retirar lo que parecía ser un colgante del cuello del peliverde que se sorprendió de no haberlo visto antes, de girarlo en su dedo el colgante comenzó a brillar hasta retornar a la forma original que poseía: Una larga funda con una espada ancha—Pensé que con tu pésimo control de maná acabarías tardando días en sanar, pero resultaste no ser tan inútil como lo creí—Era difícil saber si le halagaba o insultaba.

—¿Co.…Cómo? Espera ¡¿Si estuve herido?!—Preguntó estupefacto y esto fue lo primero que su cerebro logró formar.

—Claro que lo estuviste, casi te mueres. Te traje a rastras anoche, luego te dejé a Clarence, mi Fantasma Noble, para que su aura de sanación te curara antes que tu madre lo notara—Decía poniéndose el arma la hombro en una pose relajada—Y bien Máster de pacotilla, ¿Estás listo para ir de cacería? —Su llena de convicción sólo causó un mayor pánico en el chico.

—¡¿Cacería?! Mordred-san, creo que no estás entendiendo la situación, yo no-

—¿Tú no quieres luchar de día? Bueno, las reglas del Grial nos prohíben combatir en donde seamos vistos por lo que es una buena estrategia Máster—Asintió con confianza, quizá el mocoso no era tan torpe—Reuniremos inteligencia y entonces-

—¡Mordred-san, yo no quiero luchar con nadie! —Gritó de golpe haciendo a la rubia callarse por varios segundos, el silencio fue incómodo de principio a fin y no fue hasta que la rubia suspiró que por fin un sonido inundó el lugar.

—¡Escúchame tú, pedazo de! —Se contuvo de atacar, seguía atada a su maná de todas formas, tomó aire y trató de poner una sonrisa—Máster—Su voz y falsa sonrisa eran aterradoras—¿Por qué no quieres luchar . . .? ¿No quieres acaso que se cumpla tu deseo? —No le salía para nada fingir ser amable.

—Ni siquiera sé de qué estamos hablando, ¿Qué es todo eso de la guerra? ¡Necesito mucho contexto! —Y con esto la contraria se pasó la mano libre por el cabello repetidas veces.

—¡¿Cómo es que lograste invocar a la clase más fuerte tú solo?!—Maldijo al chico y se maldijo a sí misma por responder a su llamado, mejor se quedaba en su aterrador mundo de tormento que salir para lidiar con ese, ese. . . ¡Novato!—Escucha, novato—No le llamaría Master en delante, no se lo merecía—Te voy a explicar esto de manera que hasta tu miserable cerebro pueda comprenderlo—Le apuntó a la cara con toda severidad—Tú, eres un Master, es decir un mago que ha logrado realizar una exitosa convocación de un espíritu heroico tal como lo soy yo—Procedió a apuntarse a la cara.

—¡Pero si yo jamás quise hacer una invocación! —Eso era lo que no lograba dejar en claro.

—Había un circulo de invocación cerca tuyo anoche, tu energía mágica así como tus palabras sirvieron para llamarme del Trono de los Héroes—Esto solo le causo más dudas, la chica se pasó las manos por la cara—El Trono es una dimensión alterna, cuando el alma de una persona asciende y se convierte en una leyenda en ese lugar se guarda su espíritu evadiendo el ciclo de reencarnación, allí existimos por siempre esperando ser llamados en cualquier época y lugar para luchar en una guerra por el Grial—Le explico lo más detallado que se pudo sin perder la paciencia, lo cual obviamente no fue fácil.

—¡¿Pero por qué debemos luchar a muerte por esa cosa del Grial?!—La rubia le pego con dos dedos en la garganta causando que ésta se colapsara y se le fuera la respiración, Izuku cayó de rodillas sujetándose el área golpeada tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¡No me grites! —Advirtió que no le pateaba solo porque seguía dependiendo de él para subsistir—¡¿Que no te explicaron todo esto anoche?!—El chico tomó aire como pudo buscando poder hablar de nueva cuenta.

—No… Recuerdo… Claramente—Habló entre fuertes tomas de aire—Me… Apuñalaron...Casi muero...—Esas excusas no valían para ella, había sido apuñalada más veces de las que recordaba y aún seguía adelante, sin llorar como nena.

—Esto no se puede poner peor. . . —Se acarició con más fuerza el puente nasal, iba a estallar—Ante tu falta clara de fuerza, deberá acompañarte todo el día para asegurarme que no te maten—Esto solo le hizo entrar en pánico.

—¡Pero si yo no quiero luchar en esta cosa! —Entonces ella le tomó por el cuello apretando con fuerza usando ambas manos, dejándola ver que su apariencia no delataba su increíble poder físico.

—¡Tú no tienes opción aquí! Ya me has convocado, así que hasta que yo muera o te maten, estas en esta guerra y lucharas por ese grial. Tú no tienes que hacer nada más que evitar que maten tu lamentable trasero, entonces yo venceré y a cambio obtendrás un deseo ¿Te parece el trato? —Trato de sonar lo más convincente posible pero era difícil con una mano al cuello ajeno.

—Siento que no tengo muchas opciones aquí. . .—Literalmente estaba entre la espada (Saber) y la pared.  
—Así me gusta más—Forjó una sonrisa que dejaba ver su colmillo izquierdo—Vámonos entonces Novato, tenemos un largo día por-

—Espera Mordred-san, no puedes acompañarme a la escuela, sería extraño que una desconocida se apareciera de la nada en clases—La cara de la rubia prácticamente le decía "Fuck you"—A-Además, solo iré a la escuela, un ambiente seguro que—La caballero solo le apuntó al rostro.

—¿No es esa escuela donde te apuñalaron y casi mataron anoche? —Tenía un punto allí, tras esto le apuntó con su espada aún enfundada al rostro—¡Voy a acompañarte, y no puedes hacer nada al respecto! —Hablo en un tono solemne.

—. . .No—Y tras esto el chico salió de la casa dejándola sola, Mordred quedó en silencio por varios segundos sin poder creer que se vio superada.

—. . . Te maldigo—Y así lo hizo, ni siquiera le dijo cómo invocarla usando un hechizo de comando: Estaba muerto.

Izuku hizo su camino a la escuela para jóvenes sobresalientes, la Academia U.A. que solo abría sus puertas para un selecto grupo de estudiantes que brillaban sobre el resto, Izuku logro entrar allí con esfuerzo, dedicación y casi reventándose la cabeza contra los libros. Mientras seguía en su rumbo el joven tenía una conversación consigo mismo, algo típico en él.

—No puedo creer que esto en verdad este pasando, ahora debo luchar a muerte contra un montón de personas que no conozco, Dios voy a morir—Se pasó las manos por la cara múltiples veces sintiendo el raspado de las vendas contra su rostro, admiro el dorso de la misma, no podía verlos pero sentía esos extraños símbolos quemados en su piel—Tranquilo Izuku. . . Encontraras como salir de esto, lo que paso ayer fue solo un caso especial, además que Iida-kun y Ochako-san no son tus enemigos, no es como si esa cosa del Grial fuese a elegir a personas que estudian con—Pero antes de terminar su frase dio el primer paso dentro del territorio de la Academia, tras hacerlo un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. . . Aun con su nulo conocimiento de magia supo que eso era no una, sino varias, presencias mágicas en el edificio—. . . ¡Voy a morir! —

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de la familia Midoriya.

—¡¿Que carajo?!—La joven Saber se levantó de un salto, había estado relajada comiendo un helado mientras veía la TV cuando sintió el mismo escalofrío que el inepto de su Máster, materializó su espada y la puso a su espalda—¡Debo salvar a ese enano idiota! —Y salió disparada por una ventana, muerto no le servía para nada y no podía invocarla el inútil.

Devuelta en la Academia nuestro protagonista se movía por los pasillos lentamente, sigiloso como podía buscando no llamar la atención de nadie pues si bien supo detectar que había más Másteres en el edificio no podía identificarlos de verlos.

—Debo tener cuidado, nadie debe notar mi presencia. . . —Entonces un par de toques a su espalda le hicieron dar un salto.

—¡Buenos días Midoriya-kun! —Su alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando noto que se trataba solo de Uraraka Ochako. . . Hasta que recordó que ella también era una Máster y que por ende querría matarlo a él y su Servant.

—Bue...Buenos días, Uraraka-san—Murmuro completamente apenado, la chica lucia intacta de la noche anterior, por un momento quiso considerar que esa dulce chica no tenía nada que ver con la guerra que le mencionaron tanto pero al notar como ella llevaba guantes que cubrían convenientemente el dorso de su mano es que se autoconvenció que no era así.

—Me alegro de verte, ¡Ten un buen día! —Le palmeo la espalda antes de salir corriendo, no entendía por qué le hablaba de pronto pero. . .

—¡Una chica me toco! —Fue lo único que pudo pensar.

Mientras la chica avanzaba una voz comenzó a retumbar en su cabeza, audible solo para ella.

— " _¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado permisiva, Máster?"_ —Su Servant flotaba alrededor suyo en forma etérea, nadie podía verlo salvo aquella que lo invoco, lo mismo con escucharlo.

—" Midoriya _-kun no tiene que ver con esta guerra, él es solo una víctima del fuego cruzado"_ —Suspiró para sí misma mientras entraba en el salón de clases, de solo hacerlo sintió un mar de miradas encima suyo. . . Miradas de gente que la quería ver muerta— _"Necesitara toda la protección posible. . . "_ —

— " _¿Y no crees que ponerle una protección rúnica de tercer nivel solo alertara más a la gente?"_ —Tras analizarlo un poco la joven Uraraka solo dejo caer su frente contra su escritorio, quizá no había sido su mejor idea.

Mientras tanto, por los pasillos de la U.A. venia caminando quizá una de las personas más peligrosas en la actual guerra por el Grial, Katsuki Bakugo quitaba gente con su mera presencia pues nadie se quería meter con el genio con complejo de matón.

— " _Puedo sentirlos, hay muchos aquí"_ —Una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro ante este pensamiento, sentía deseos de aplastarlos a todos allí mismo. Pasando por la puerta de entrada se ganó múltiples miradas, para alguien de su talento el reconocer a todos los presentes como Masters no fue nada complicado así que se atrevió a dar varios pasos adelante solo para detenerse justo frente al escritorio de su profesor.

—" Máster _, lo que estés planeando hacer: No lo hagas"_ —La voz del valeroso Aquiles retumbo en su cabeza, pero la ignoro.

—Escúchenme, bola de extras—Miradas variadas se dirigieron hacia él, unas de sorpresa y otras de mero desprecio.

— " _Bueno, parece que me estas ignorando"_ —

—Yo sé bien lo que son, todos aquí lo somos—Los guantes, vendajes y otras formas de encubrir sus manos delataban los Sellos de comando que todos portaban.

—Increíble que él sea un mago—Murmuraba la vicepresidenta de la clase, Yaoyorozu Momo, mientras veía al chico delante suyo con bastante desagrado, Minoru Mineta se giró tapándose la boca para ocultar su sonrisa.

—Cuando gane esta guerra, yo sé bien lo que voy a desear—Babeando ligeramente ya se imaginaba sus sueños cumplidos causándole un escalofrió a la chica.

—Ni en tus sueños eso pasara—No invocaba a su Servant solamente porque lo tenía prohibido, a su lado, Todoroki Shouto cerró los ojos ligeramente pues tenía muchos rivales de temer allí.

—Me importa una mierda lo que hayan invocado pues yo, Katsuki Bakugo, ganare esta Guerra a ustedes y a los otros perdedores involucrados. El que tenga las bolas que venga a—La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un temeroso Izuku Midoriya, ante la presencia del que se suponía no era un mago todos guardaron silencio—Continuare despu...—Se detuvo al instante, parpadeo confundido y vio hacia el que venía entrando antes de tomarlo por el cuello y sin aviso azotarlo contra una pared.

—¡Midoriya-kun! —Ochako salto de su sitio corriendo hacia ellos igual que Iida.

—¡¿Porque tienes el aura de un mago, Deku basura?!—Le grito con rabia, listo para hacerlo explotar con su mano libre.

—¡Ka-Kacchan! ¡Yo no! —Explicarse sería complicado, se cubrió con las manos el rostro y esto le sirvió a Katsuki para arrancar los vendajes exponiendo los sellos de comando que lo delataban como un Máster, miradas de sorpresa pues hasta donde se sabía él era un chico humano común y corriente.

—¡¿Qué clase de mierda llegó a invocar un fracasado como tú?!—Lo arrojo de lado antes que Iida le pusiera una mano encima, fuese lo que fuese lo iba a aplastar junto con él.

Izuku se repuso como pudo tratando de alejarse del rubio, nadie intervino más que sus dos compañeros que la noche pasada le habían salvado la vida.

—¡Para que lo sepas, Midoriya-kun invoco a un Saber! —Las palabras de Ochako dejaron un silencio rotundo en el sitio. El peliverde no parecía comprender lo serio de lo acontecido pues había logrado, por sí mismo y sin saber cómo, invocar a la clase más fuerte de Servant conocida y la misma que Bakugo fallo en invocar.

—. . . Me estás diciendo. . . Que esa basura—Apunto al tembloroso con un dedo—¿Invoco a un Saber. . .? —La ira le estaba llegando a límites insospechados, apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que parecía iba a reventárselos en cualquier momento—Vas...A… ¡Morir, Deku bastardo! —Alzo la mano donde tenía sus sellos, iba a llamar a su Servant pero una mano le detuvo de esto.

—Detente. . . —La fría voz de Todoroki Shouto freno el acontecimiento, este mantenía la mirada perdida pero sujetaba firme al rubio por la muñeca—No es el lugar, ni el momento—De un manotazo este se liberó.

—No es tu asunto, bastardo mitad y mitad. ¿O es que acaso quieres que te empareje el rostro? —Careo al instante plantándosele de frente pero su insulto no afectó en lo mínimo al de ojos bicolor.

—Cuando llegue el momento, vamos a luchar. Hasta entonces: Respeta las reglas—A pesar de su tono sereno se podía escuchar que era rotundamente serio al respecto. Katsuki chasqueo la lengua pasándose junto a sus compañeros, dirigiéndole una particular mirada de odio a Izuku que trago saliva fuertemente.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Todoroki-san—Este no se dignó a verle, solo camino hacia el fondo del salón lentamente sentándose junto a Yaoyorozu de nueva cuenta. Izuku suspiró pesadamente antes que Ochako le ofreciera una mano para ayudar que se levantara.

— " _Fuiste muy amable en ayudarle, Todoroki-san"_ —Se comunicó la chica mediante un lazo mental que ambos compartían, este no respondió de buenas a primeras.

— " _Debía evitar que hicieran una escena"_ —Fue lo único que respondió, para sus adentros la chica emitió una leve risa pues si bien jamás lo admitía el chico era tremendamente amable—" _. . . ¿Como sigues después de anoche?"_ —La pregunta le hizo dar un leve respingo, con una mano se acarició el dorso de la contraria recordando lo que le había acontecido. . .

 _Flashback._

El tiempo se acababa, le quedaban solo 24 horas para lograr una invocación exitosa, la vergüenza de su familia si ella fallaba en entrar a la guerra sin dudarlo sería terrible, algo que la atormentaría por el resto de sus ideas e incluso en el más allá. Había ordenado a todos los criados, mayordomos y guardias dejar la mansión pues necesitaba perfecto silencio para lograrlo por sí misma. Yaoyorozu Momo camino alrededor del círculo de invocación, reviso cada detalle posible y solo noto la falta de lo más importante de todo: Un catalizador.

—Tendré que recurrir a mi propio poder. . . —Murmuro para sí misma, había buscado múltiples objetos pero no logro encontrar nada que tuviera la fuerza y lazo suficiente con un espíritu digno de invocarse así que usaría solo su energía para lograrlo—Preparativos listos—Fijo su mirada en el enorme reloj que adornaba su pared, eran las dos de la madrugada la hora de los magos—Tiempo ideal—Es el momento. . . —En sus manos materializo cristales de varios colores, arrojándolos al círculo que se ilumino con fuerza—Por la fundación, piedra y el duque de los contratos. Por mis ancestros que susurran a los cuatro puntos cardinales: Llénate, llénate, llénate, llénate, llénate. Repítelo cinco veces; escucha mis palabras y que mi magia cree tu cuerpo y que tu espada cree mi destino, si tu deseo es el grial escucha mi llamado y obedece mi voluntad, respóndeme ahora espíritu que vive y el que escucha mi llamado para derrotar al mal del mundo ¡Guardian de las escalas! —Un fuerte rayo rojizo ilumino el sitio antes que saliera disparada hacia atrás.

El lugar entero se llenó de una densa neblina proveniente del círculo, la chica se había dado contra una pared y cayo de rostro al suelo levantándose al poco tiempo acariciándose la frente donde fue golpeada por su caída.

—¿Qué sucedió. . .? —Reviso su mano sorprendiéndose por el leve escozor que sentía en esta pero una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro al ver los brillantes sellos de comando que la identificaban como una Máster—¡Lo he logrado! —Se levanto al instante buscando por todos lados a su invocación, pero no había nadie. . . Parpadeo confundida antes que un sonoro estruendo le llamara la atención, provenía de la otra sala por lo que no tardo en aventurarse a esa dirección encontrándose con una escena bastante caótica.

Los muebles estaban totalmente destruidos, en el centro de la sala había una enorme pila de estos y sobre los restos descansaba un alto hombre de piel tostada, cabello blanco y peinado vagamente hacia atrás que solo de sentir su presencia giro el rostro hacia la chica dejándole ver sus profundos ojos grises, este cerro un ojo y formo una ligera sonrisa.

—Así que eres tú la que me ha convocado. . . —Decía el albino mientras movía sus pies hasta el momento elegantemente cruzados para bajar de la pila de escombros con un simple salto.

—Has destrozado mi sala—Fue lo único que le respondió mientras cruzaba los brazos tomándose los codos con las palmas, el espíritu vio de reojo el lugar destruido antes de encoger los hombros ligeramente.

—Mi invocación fue algo problemática, me sorprendió no aparecer en la misma habitación que mi invocador—Esto hizo la mirada de Momo ensombrecerse un poco pues se imaginaba que algo así pasaría por forzar la invocación de tal modo—Aun así, me es fácil reconocer tus aptitudes mágicas. La invocación forzada de un Servant es algo que ni los magos de mayor capacidad suelen hacer, por suerte para ti tus conocimientos, fuerza y voluntad aunados a la compatibilidad en nuestros poderes fueron los que te permitieron llamarme—Esto por otra parte realzo su espíritu haciéndole levantar la mirada—Yo te aceptare como mi Master, siempre y cuando tengas un motivo justo por el cual luchar—Esta pregunta la hizo guardar silencio.

—Yo. . . —Si lo pensaba bien ella no tenía ningún deseo para el Santo Grial, tenía todo en la vida a este punto y no era codiciosa para desear mucho más, no fue hasta que conoció a ese chico de ojos tristes que tuvo un verdadero interés en ese funesto evento entre magos, apretó su agarre de los codos antes de ver al Servant con total decisión—Yo deseo vencer en esta guerra para destruir el Santo Grial; para siempre—Un silencio se formó de nueva cuenta, el hombre parecía levemente conmocionado por tal revelación y acabo soltando una carcajada cubriéndose el rostro con una mano—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?—No evito sentirse si no ofendida por semejante acto.

—Las personas luchan por el Grial con tal de obtener sus más grandes anhelos: Poder, riqueza, fama, inmortalidad—Soltó una risilla más, curiosamente no parecía burlarse de ella sino que gozaba de la situación—Pero tu. . . Deseas destruirlo, destruir la fuente de eternos deseos ¿Por qué? —Preguntó por fin haciendo a Momo bajar la mirada de nueva cuenta.

—Conocí a una persona. . . Cuya vida ha sido arruinada por ese objeto, que ha visto cómo su mundo se desmorona por personas ambiciosas en búsqueda de esa . . . Esa maldita cosa. . . —En su tono se podía escuchar el desprecio y coraje contenidos, a su memoria solo llegaba la imagen de un niño cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por varias vendas que evitaban se le viera el costado izquierdo del mismo—Me rehusó a dejar que eso vuelva a ocurrir si yo puedo hacer algo al respecto—La determinación en el rostro de la jovencita hizo al Servant cerrar sus ojos y asentir levemente.

—Bien, en ese caso cuentas con mi lealtad. Pero debo advertirte, Master, que no soy alguien que obedezca órdenes ciegamente: Yo lucharé como lo vea apropiado, cuando lo vea apropiado así que no esperes que me lance al combate solo porque sea tu capricho—Las palabras del varón la sorprendieron, aun así recordó que los Servant, por muy invocados que fueran, eran espíritus heroicos, personas o ideas que vivieron y fueron humanos así que no se debería de impactar que tuvieran personalidades no siempre sumisas.

—Entiendo, aun así buscare la cooperación entre ambos para salir adelante. . .—Se sonrojo un poco ante su falta de modales bajando la cabeza—Disculpa mi grosera actitud. Mi nombre es Yaoyorozu Momo, será un honor pelear a tu lado—El exagerado gesto de disculpas hizo al de cabellos blancos suspirar encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aunque quisiera responder las formalidades el revelarte mi verdadero nombre no tiene sentido pues no soy un espíritu heroico ordinario—Esto sorprendió a su invocadora pero antes que entrara en pánico alzó una mano pidiéndole calma—No soy una leyenda. Yo soy. . . No importa. Usualmente no se me invoca a estas cosas pues no deberían existir catalizadores que me llamen del Trono hacia aquí pero. . . Parece ser que tu magia, parecida a la mía, es lo que unió tu deseo de invocación con mi espíritu—Alzo su mano derecha dejando ver como terminaba materializando una espada corta dejando sorprendida a la jovencita.

—Magia de creación. . . Como la mía—El contrario asintió levemente.

—Parece que somos compatibles para esta batalla, Master Momo. Así que aceptare escucharte, por ahora—Tras esto desapareció el arma viéndole con calma—Puedes llamarme: Archer—Ella se sorprendió un poco por esto.

—Pensé que eras un Saber. . . Por la espada y todo eso—Archer solo encogió sus hombros ligeramente.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero cuando llegue el momento te demostrare que soy igual de fuerte que un Saber, incluso más—Y solo termino de decir esto movió su mano a toda velocidad materializando una daga que voló por la habitación clavándose en un enorme ojo que volaba con un par de alas—Nos espiaban—Apretó el entrecejo al tiempo que Yaoyorozu se giraba lista para la batalla.

—Ordene que todos mis empleados salieran de la mansión, también coloque barreras para evitar ser interrumpida durante el ritual así que ese familiar solo pudo ser invocado desde dentro—Escaneo el lugar con la mirada, una invocación menor no podía estar demasiado lejos de quien la llamo y no parecía del tipo recolector sino del analista así que esperaba un ataque inminente.

—Entonces el enemigo está encerrado con nosotros—En ambas manos de Archer se formaron espadas, ambas cortas para combate a corta distancia mientras esperaba el ataque enemigo que se presentó en una serie de aplausos constantes que llamaron su atención hacia la entrada principal de la mansión cuyas puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver una figura bastante aterradora.

Era un hombre de gran altura, metro noventa sin duda alguna, lucia encorvado y con una enorme joroba en su espalda que resaltaba en el manto negro que usaba para vestir, su rostro era deforme al tener ojos gigantescos y saltones que no parecían ver en la misma dirección y su piel era de un pastoso tono carne, asemejando a un color de hojas viejas más que al de piel humana común.

—Retrocede, es un Servant—El de la chica se interpuso al instante, la maga entrecerró la mirada midiendo las estadísticas de su rival que flotaban alrededor suyo haciéndole fruncir el entrecejo pues sus cualidades físicas eran nulas, pero su magia era tremendamente alta.

—Es un Caster, estoy segura—Con esto Archer afianzó el agarre de sus armas, su clase tenía cierta ventaja contra la rival en especial por el ser resistente a la magia.

—No baje la guardia, algo no me agrada de este sujeto. . . —Los ojos saltones seguro tenían que ver, este continuaba aplaudiendo con emoción dejando ver sus largos dedos demacrados chocar una y otra vez.

—¡Gloria, gloria a ti que te ha llegado la hora doncella virgen que mi Master tanto ha añorado! —Sus meras palabras con ese tono gutural causaron escalofríos en la mujer—Esperaba encontrarte a solas, pero saber que además posees un Servant hace esto aún mejor ¡Una amor para mi Master y tres hechizos de comando! ¡Que fortuna! ¡Dios aplaude a mis actos! —Y aplaudió de nueva cuenta con total emoción.

—¿De qué está hablando este monstruo. . .? —Momo sufría escalofríos de sus repulsivas palabras, no quería imaginar el tipo de monstruo que invoco a ese ser y más aún que tuvo las agallas de mandarlo a por ella.

—No importa: Voy a silenciarlo—Entonces lanzó una de sus dagas directo al rostro del Caster rival que alzo la mano derecha mostrando entonces un libro de piel humana como cubierta, sin aviso un extraño monstruo de apariencia semi-anfibia surgió del suelo tomando el golpe por él y comenzando a masticar la daga poco después—. . . Detesto a los que llaman monstruos a luchar por ellos—Suspiró con molestia antes de caminar materializando otra arma; debía de pelear en serio—Mantente segura, si algo que no sea yo se acerca hazlo pedazos—Tras esto se lanzó al combate.

—Con cuidado, Archer—Murmuro la chica mientras no uno sino docenas de monstruos anfibios se lanzaban contra su Servant, este comenzó a cortar todo lo que se le acercaba dando increíbles saltos de una dirección a otra— _"A pesar de ser un Arquero sus capacidades con la espada son increíbles, además que puede leer los movimientos de sus oponentes incluso cuando no los está viendo"_ —Ella había estudiado todos los textos conocidos sobre Servant así que conocía bien sus capacidades, sin dudarlo el suyo era tremendamente habilidoso. La curiosidad la embargó y entrecerró sus ojos estudiando sus estadísticas para ver con que estaba lidiando—" Fuerza _, resistencia y agilidad están en promedio. Su mana es muy alto, rango B, suerte rango E"_ —No parecía nada sobresaliente, pero no fue hasta que intento ver el rango de su Fantasma Noble que algo la impacto—" _Desconocido. . . No puedo calcular la fuerza de su Fantasma Noble"_ —No entendía el porqué, incluso los de mayor rango tenían un límite fijo pero este no parecía ser el caso—" _¿Quién eres, Archer. . .?" —_ El misterioso guerrero sin dudarlo comenzó a resaltar demasiado.

—Eres una molestia, ¿Como puedes atreverte a intervenir entre mi camino y la doncella de mi Master?—Decía el demacrado Caster mientras alzaba más su libro, este brillo con un intenso color violeta antes de dejar una turba de repulsivos insectos salir de debajo de su gabardina lanzándose contra él de ropas rojizas.

—¡Archer!—Este frunció el entrecejo pues había saltado para evitar a una de las bestias enemigas, ahora estaba incapacitado de moverse en otra dirección.

— _I am the bone of my sword..._ —Hablo rápidamente, un canto inaudible para los presentes justo antes de comenzar a materializar espada tras espada que lanzaba con ferviente ritmo hacia lo que se le acercaba destrozándoles en instantes.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué clase de encantación rápida es esta? —Aun para la clase Caster hacer ese tipo de materializaciones era difícil, ya que las armas que lanzaba estaban embutidas con energía mágica sobresaliente—¿Qué clase de Arquero eres tú?—El aludido cayó al suelo por fin antes de alzar ambas manos dejando ver como se formaba un arco plateado en estas, con flecha apuntando directo al contrario.

—Único en mi clase—Respondió antes de disparar pero de nuevo fue bloqueado por una centena de criaturas de todos los tamaños.

—Te diseccionare para descubrir todos tus secretos—Solo termino de hablar una bola de fuego le golpeó directamente en la espalda causando que emitiera un agónico grito de dolor.

—¿Y eso?—Por las puertas abiertas de la mansión entró una mujer flotando en lo que parecía ser un enorme arco dorado, esta alzo sus manos formando varias bolas de fuego en el borde de su transporte que se dispararon contra el Caster que casi al instante se vio forzado a desaparecer del sitio para no verse fulminado por la lluvia de fuego.

—¿Eso ha sido todo? ¡Que aburrido!—Se quejo la mujercita antes de ver hacia abajo notando al otro Servant presente, formando una sonrisa en labios—Al menos queda otro. . . —Y dicho esto comenzó a cargar otro feroz ataque, Archer se lanzó hacia atrás para cubrir a su Master mientras ella veía los Stats de esa Servant recién aparecida poniéndose pálida al instante.

—Fuerza, Resistencia y Agilidad en B. Mana nivel Ex—Trago saliva, sobresalía del nivel máximo que había visto jamás—Suerte y Fantasma Noble en A+ —No podía creer que un Servant así existiera en verdad, sus piernas temblaron fuertemente ¿Era posible derrotar algo así?

—No temas, Master. Te protegeré—La fría voz de su invocación la hizo volver a la realidad, no podía perder las esperanzas cuando no había ni pasado un día de entrar en la guerra. Apretó su puño alzando una mano dejando ver sus Hechizos de comando.

—Archer, por el poder de mi hechizo de comando te ordeno que—Iba a darle un impulso de Mana para que luchara contra su rival a mejor nivel pero antes de lograrlo una voz llamó las atenciones presentes.

—Detente Archer—Esto hizo que la mujer flotante liberara la energía de su ataque en un instante, no parecía que fuese a atacar ahora.

—¿Que sucede, Master? —Preguntó con calma mientras por la puerta entraba un joven que al instante fue reconocido por la dueña de la mansión.

—¡Todoroki-san!—Se puso una mano al pecho, comprendió rápidamente que la Servant era del joven con heterocromia, un suspiro de relajación escapó de sus labios.

—¿Lo conoces? —Pregunto el albino viendo a los recién llegados.

—Si, Todoroki-san es mi aliado. No estamos en peligro, Archer—Tomo la mano de su invocación en señal que estaba en orden, este asintió ligeramente dando un paso atrás pues no se le requería para luchar de momento.

—Te pedí que no atacaras sin preguntar. . . Yaoyorozu es nuestra aliada—El joven bicolor no parecía tener miedo de reprender a una deidad, aunque su tono sereno hacia difícil que se pensara estaba dando un regaño.

—Representó la guerra, Master. No puedes esperar que no ataque si veo una batalla—Se encogió de hombros la mesopotámica mientras veía a la joven Yaoyorozu acercarse, se puso un dedo a los labios con una media sonrisa burlona en ellos—Vaya Master, ¿Me pregunto que tendrá de importante esta chica para que sea tu aliada. . .? —El tono con el que dijo semejante cosa solo hizo a la chica sonrojarse y al joven alzar una ceja.

—¿De qué hablas, Arquera? —No parecía comprender en lo mínimo.

—Estoy segura de que estás al tanto, pero ella no, déjame lo explico—Shouto negó con la cabeza pues sabía lo que revelaría su verdadera identidad cosa que le pidió no hiciera pues solo ofrecía ventajas a sus enemigos—Yo soy Ishtar, la Deidad Mesopotámica y la Archer que este jovencito, tu novio, ha invocado—Momo aplaudió suavemente.

—Increíble Todoroki-san, has invocado a un Espíritu tremendamente fuer...—Análisis de la oración en proceso.

"Novio"

" **Novio** "

" _ **O**_ _"_

— . . . ¿Dis...Disculpe?—Pregunto mientras el color rojo le iba subiendo por el rostro.

—Como la Diosa del amor, el sexo y la fertilidad. Tienen mi bendición para procrear esta misma noche. No pierdan el tiempo que su hijo será bendecido con mi luz—Tardó dos segundos pero Yaoyorozu acabo contra el suelo.

—¡Master!—Archer rápidamente se dirigió a ella al ver que se desmayaba, Shouto por su parte se mantuvo congelado en sitio sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar.

 _Fin del Flashback._

Las mejillas de Momo comenzaron a sonrojarse cada vez más recordando ese penoso momento, sin contar que tras ellos Todoroki se acabó quedando en la mansión con ella por seguridad, habitaciones contiguas claro está, pero juntos al final de cuentas en el mismo techo.

—" _Estoy. . . Estoy bien, eres muy amable por preguntar"_ —Maldición, tartamudeaba hasta dentro de su mente.

—" _Bien"_ —Para ella esa simple palabra expresaba mucho más, comprendía bien la personalidad del chico.

—" _Ganaré esto por ti. . . Todoroki-san"_ —Pensó para sí misma causando que el chico girara el rostro en su dirección.

—" _Lo agradezco_ "—Al instante el rostro de Momo se fundió de rojo pues había olvidado cerrar el canal psíquico entre ambos— _". . . ¿Yaoyorozu?"_ —Pregunto al verla estrellar su rostro contra la mesa, muerta de vergüenza.

Todos los jóvenes magos comenzaron a formar alianzas, era de esperarse que la mayoría tuvieran lazos familiares o amigos con los cuales congeniarse, claro que esto por igual género ciertos rencores como fue en el caso de la joven Jiro que tuvo que ver su amistad con Yaoyorozu puesta en pausa ya que esta prefirió aliarse con Todoroki que con ella. . . Bueno, en realidad le ofreció unirse a ellos más que rechazarla, pero le dolió no ser la primera opción de la joven rica para aliarse en esa guerra aun siendo amigas desde jóvenes.

—" _¿Estas segura que nadie puede leer nuestros pensamientos?"_ —Preguntaba el rubio por millonésima vez, no podía creer la poca fe que le tenía a sus poderes.

—" _Si, estoy muy segura. Que no tenga cantidades absurdas de mana no significa que no sepa como hacer mi trabajo"_ —El muchacho junto las manos en señal de disculpa.

—" _No lo decía con esa intención, es que todos a nuestro alrededor son magos y no se bien como funcionan estas cosas"_ —La chica suspiro resoplando un mechón de cabello fuera del rostro.

—" _Mientras me hagas caso, todo estará bien. ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Te has debilitado por mantener al Faraón?_ "—El rubio negó muy ligeramente para no ser notado por nadie que no fuese ella.

—" _Estoy bien, Ramsés dice que mientras no esté luchando usara su propio mana así que no me he sentido demasiado fatigado. . . Aunque te confieso, el tipo consume energía por toneladas_ "—Pegó un bufido pues la noche anterior tras casi liberar su poder le dejo algo cansado y eso que no liberó toda su energía en ello.

—" _Eso espero, no quiero que te pongas en modo whey durante una pelea"_ —Se tapó la boca para no reír sonoramente ganándose un gesto de molestia del adverso.

—" _Oye, eso solo pasa cuando me esfuerzo demasiado ¿Okay?"_ —Esto no detuvo las risas mentales de la contraria.

—" _Como tu digas Jamming-whey. Lo que importa es que sigas mis instrucciones y saldremos adelante"_ —A pesar de todo el rubio acabó asintiendo ligeramente— _"Bien. . . Esta noche comenzaremos, debemos empezar a eliminar enemigos uno por uno además de aclimatar el poder del Faraón para que no te quede seco de mana rápidamente"_ —Denki por su parte solo asentía repetidas veces.

—" _Como ordene, mi Faraona"_ —Extrañamente, el apodo le agrado haciéndola asentir una sola vez.

—Bien. . . —Murmuró por lo bajo, ahora solo debían de buscar un objetivo. . .

Mientras tanto, en el tejado de la Academia . . .

Un grupo de tres personas veía hacia la lejanía mientras discutían de los eventos sucedidos ese día y en las noches anteriores, eran dos varones de diferentes alturas y una chica que se movía como si estuviera danzando sobre su propio eje.

—Muchos magos se han reunido ¿No creen que esto será muy entretenido?—Pregunto la chica mientras su sonrisa solo se ampliaba mucho mas, el joven pelinegro sentado en el suelo suspiro de forma exagerada como si estuviera acongojado mas que feliz por lo mencionado.

—Son muchos. . . Deberemos andar con cuidado o seguro alguno nos tomara desprevenido—Murmuraba bajando la cabeza, un aura de tristeza lo rodeaba mientras buscaba no hundirse en su propia depresión.

—¡Arriba esos ánimos Tamaki!—El joven rubio delante de ambos alzo sus brazos con emoción, los tres jóvenes tenían en los dorsos de sus manos tatuajes que los identificaban como Masters en esa guerra por el Grial—Después de todo, hay otros dos Saber por allí merodeando y no puedo esperar para conocerlos—Tembló de emoción queriendo saltar de jubilo ante esto.

—También hay otros Berserker por allí ¡Ya quiero ver que tal son!—La chica brinco de su sitio por igual antes de fijarse en el pelinegro que solo arrugo los labios ligeramente.

—Mirio, Hado-san . . . ¿Podemos mantener el bajo perfil? De momento nadie sabe de nosotros y creo deberíamos mantenerlo de esa forma—Sugirió de manera inteligente el muchacho de mucha mas lúgubre apariencia.

—¡Vamos corazón de pulga! ¡No seas tan aguafiestas!—Comenzó a agitarlo repetidas veces la fémina del grupo causándole un mayor gesto de pesar al chico.

— Creo que Tamaki tiene razón esta vez, Hado-san—El rubio hablo de nueva cuenta antes de apuntar hacia el horizonte—Así que no resaltaremos mucho hasta que el momento sea apropiado . . . ¡Y el momento apropiado será esta noche!—

— ¡Si!—Y la chica volvió a saltar de la emoción.

—Oh Dios, no . . . —

—¿Crees que deberíamos dejarlos saber de nuestra existencia?—Cuestiono la joven de cabellos azules mientras alzaba su mano a media altura.

—Yo pienso que un buen susto los hará entrar en calor—Ahora fue el turno de Mirio de alzar su mano tomando la de la chica, ambos vieron a Tamaki que suspiro levantándose del suelo y termino poniendo su mano junto con las de ellos.

—Sigo estando en desacuerdo con esto . . .—Pero sus protestas no fueron escuchadas.

—Solo vamos a levantar la mano y decir . . .—Un circulo mágico se formo bajo los tres mientras comenzaban a apelmazar gran cantidad de energía—¡Que aquí estamos!—Y tras esto una onda de energía se dejó sentir por todo el edificio, cada mago presente pudo detectarla como un fuerte escalofrió y una aplastante presencia llegándoles de golpe y en el caso de Izuku fue tan fuerte que casi devolvió el estómago.

Miradas perplejas ante lo que acababan de sentir.

No era una, sino tres brutales fuentes de energía mágica que se identificaban fácilmente como Magos, sin dudarlo, el problema es que aparecieron de la nada así que solo podía significar una cosa . . . Se habían ocultado sin dejar rastro hasta que _quisieron_ mostrarse.

La guerra apenas estaba por comenzar . . . Y la sangre pronto teñiría los ríos de la ciudad.


	3. Chapter 3

Por primera vez en su vida no quería que las clases terminaran. Después de haber sentido esa aterradora presencia aplastarle cada hueso el peliverde sentía que mojaría sus pantalones al primer indicio de pánico o susto, como si esto no bastara por la ventana pudo ver a Mordred colgada de un árbol mandándole señas con las manos que preguntaban si estaba bien. Él negó con la cabeza repetidas veces pues sentía que la Servant acabaría entrando con una patada dinámica por la ventana en cualquier momento. En el instante que el tiempo de almuerzo llegó el chico salió disparado, seguro que Bakugo intentaría matarlo en cuanto lo tuviera a la mano.

Busco un buen lugar para comer, lo más alejado posible de hecho por lo que se terminó pasando a uno de los patios exteriores de la escuela esperando que su Servant lo siguiera y no tardó más que 15 segundos en embestir al menor, palpando por todos lados.

—¡Sentí muchas presencias de magos! ¡¿Dónde te golpearon?!—Preguntó al instante, que un Master muerto no le servía para nada.

—¡Mordred-san, estoy bien! —Trato de quitarse las manos contrarias de encima que le resultaba vergonzoso ser tocado por una chica . . .Aunque no le llamaría así o seguro lo decapitaba y hablando de decapitar una vena le creció en la frente a la rubia.

—Deja de llamarme por mi nombre verdadero ¿Que no sabes nada de esto? Si la gente sabe quién fui en vida es obvio que podrán saber mis debilidades si averiguan mi historia—Le golpeó en la cabeza, su mano sí que era pesada.

—Lo lamento . . .—Agacho la mirada totalmente apenado, este chico acabaría matándola de un coraje ante tanta debilidad.

—Como sea, llámame Saber en delante ¿Entendido? —Demandó con severidad mientras pegaba un gruñido, la cantidad de maná acumulado en esa escuela era algo aterrador, sin dudarlo estaba llena de magos extremadamente poderosos. Chasqueo la lengua, esto sería más difícil de lo esperado—Novato—Le llamo mientras apretaba un puño y una sonrisa de convicción se le formaba en los labios—Vamos a hacerte más fuerte . . . —

Mientras tanto, en uno de los patios de la Academia el joven Bakugo caminaba a toda velocidad, hecho una total furia, no solo tenía que lidiar con el montón de extras que tenía por compañeros de clase, sino que además había otros tres magos de increíble poder en su escuela ¡Y para acabar el inútil de Deku había invocado a un Saber! ¡Algo que el mismo fallo de hacer! Si no fuera porque seguía en la escuela seguro que explotaría todo el maldito lugar.

—No puede haber nada peor—Musitaba para sí mismo, pero entonces en verdad que se puso peor pues de frente se le plantó Ochako Uraraka quien, cruzada de brazos, le veía a los ojos con mucha severidad, impropia de una chica tan pequeña y de facciones delicadas—¿Qué demonios quieres, Cara Redonda? —Pregunto de forma soez, ya sabía de la naturaleza de la chica pero no la veía como una amenaza en lo más mínimo.

—Te pido que dejes en paz a Midoriya-kun—Sus meras palabras bastaron para hacer enfurecer al contrario.

—¡¿Y porque mierda debería dejar a ese perdedor en paz?! Esto es una guerra—Se controlo solo un poco al decir lo último, no podía ir por allí gritando sobre la guerra por el Grial, no era idiota—Tu misma deberías pensar en matarlo también—Le espeto con un gruñido mientras se agachaba para verla a los ojos—¿O es que piensas ganar esto sin dañar a nadie . . . Debilucha? —La chica apretó la mirada, no podía mostrar debilidad.

—Él no está en esta guerra porque quiera, Bakugo-kun. Cuando las clases terminen yo misma lo llevaré a la iglesia, Aizawa-san se encargará de él y lo sacara de esto—Chasqueo la lengua ante la mención del sacerdote encargado de mantener la parcialidad en la guerra.

—¿Lo dejarás huir como un cobarde? Que patético . . . Seguramente quieres a su Saber ¿No? —Puso una mueca sarcástica viéndola a los ojos, era aterrador lo profundos que podían ser los rojizos del muchacho.

—No me interesa quedarme con su Servant, él es alguien inocente ajeno a esta batalla—Y allí iba de nuevo con ese impulso de defenderlo, ¿Que le importaba un tipo que acababa de conocer? Esto solo lo disgustaba todavía más.

—Ya veremos . . . —Se dio la vuelta entonces, alejándose de ella, pero lejos de terminar allí dio la orden— _" Rider_ "—Al llamado sintió la presencia de su Servant, invisible pero allí estaba.

—" _¿Si, Master?"_ —Tras esto el muchacho puso una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

—" _Cuando caiga la noche . . . Iremos de casería"_ —Se pudo escuchar, solo a sus oídos, una estruendosa risa.

—" _¡Que los campos elíseos se preparen, que enviare una docena de héroes en su camino!"_ —

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la escuela un dúo caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos pues de tanto discutir mentalmente su estrategia para la guerra que se les había pasado el hecho era hora del almuerzo. Kyoka detestaba comer a prisa, pero no podían perder tiempo y la cafetería era demasiado ruidosa para mantener una comunicación mental estable.

—No me hagas correr, tengo el estómago lleno—Se quejó su compañero mientras se sujetaba la barriga, a pesar de las advertencias de la chica este se atiborro de comida de todas las clases.

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado de no comer demasiado, ¿Qué harías si te atacarán ahora mismo? —Comentaba con coraje de no haber sido escuchada.

—Rodaría fuera de su alcance—Maldito sea, siempre sabía decir algo gracioso que aminoraba el ambiente de las situaciones.

— Idiota . . . —Aunque dudaba que pudiera hacer menos pesada la situación que venía, se detuvo cuando delante de ellos apareció otra pareja que venía caminando por el mismo pasillo, esta se detuvo mientras las dos chicas cruzaron miradas—Yaoyorozu—Soltó de forma seria, casi con coraje.

—Jirou-san . . . —Devolvió el saludo bajando la mirada, se notaba afligida. A su lado Shouto Todoroki solo entrecerró los ojos ligeramente.

—Kaminari—Saludo de forma cordial y serena.

—Todoroki—Le devolvió el saludo, la tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo en esos momentos.

— . . . Espero que sea una gran batalla, que el mejor mago gane—La joven de cabellos morados rompió el silencio mientras se encaminaba al salón, antes de hacerlo la otra chica camino a ella.

—Jiro-san, yo . . . —No supo qué más decirle, era demasiado complicado.

—¿Sí? ¿Tú qué? —Espero su respuesta, en verdad que deseaba saber por qué su mejor amiga la apuñaló por la espalda y se unió a Shouto Todoroki en lugar de pedirle a ella su ayuda para esa guerra, entendía no tener las capacidades del mitad-mitad pero . . . Eran mejores amigas desde la infancia, habían crecido juntas, aprendido magia juntas, se habían prometido ganar el Grial como hermanas y entonces le traicionó . . .

— . . . Te deseo lo mejor . . . —Se dio la vuelta, no podía verle a la cara y esto le causó una ira ya incontrolable a Kyoka.

—¡¿Porque no puedes decírmelo?!—Grito jalándola por un hombro con violencia—¡¿Dime porque me traicionaste?!—La impotencia le hacía decir cosas sin pensarlo, viendo a los ojos negros de su amiga, su hermana, apretó con fuerza sus hombros—¿Es porque soy débil . . .? —Pregunto en un hilo de voz y esto bastó para quebrar a Momo—¿Tanta es tu ambición por ganar? ¿Tú que lo posees todo? —Y entonces recibió una sonora cachetada.

—¡¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mí?! ¡¿Cuándo te he dejado ver ser una persona materialista?!—Resultaba que Yaoyorozu tenía su punto de quiebre también, de todas las cosas que se le pudieron decir nada superaría esa pues era la persona más desinteresada del mundo y el que Jirou, su amiga, le llamara así . . . Fue demasiado—Tengo mis razones para hacer lo que hice . . . Y tú, como mi amiga, debías de entenderme, confiar en mí, pero en su lugar decidiste tomar esto como un insulto sin pensar en lo que yo sufría—En ese instante Kyoka la tomo por el cuello de su blusa sujetándola firmemente.

—¡¿Y qué es tan importante que traicionaste nuestra promesa?!—Ella iba a responderle pero una mano la sujeto por la muñeca derecha.

— Suelta a Yaoyorozu . . . —El frío tono de Shouto hizo a Kyoka flaquear solo un segundo antes que este se viera sujeto por el cuello, sintiendo dedos apretar dicha área.

—Y tu suelta a Jirou: Ahora—El mitad albino subió su mano rápidamente para sujetar la del rubio eléctrico, en segundos se había soltado de su agarre buscando contraatacar pero al instante se separó cuando sintió un electrochoque que de seguir le hubiera afectado en exceso—¡Venga, pelea! —Le desafío al instante provocando un revuelo, muchas miradas se posaron en ellos así que no podrían usar su magia ahora.

— . . . No es el momento. Hoy, al anochecer . . . —Era un desafío directo pero el contrario no se amedrento en lo más mínimo.

— Bien, en el bosque al sur: No llegues tarde, Todoroki—Se dio la vuelta tomando a Kyoka de la mano para llevársela de allí, podrían brincarse una clase o dos. Jirou le siguió el paso algo sorprendida pues jamás pensó que el rubio tuviera semejantes agallas para retar al heredero de la familia más poderosa de la ciudad.

— No esperaba que hicieras algo así, Kaminari . . . Gracias por protegerme—Murmuró en un tono bajo, era raro en ella agradecer a otras personas pero desde que todo eso de la guerra comenzó el Kaminari había sido su principal apoyo, siempre buscando dar todo por ayudarla a cumplir su sueño.

—Tranquila, vamos a ganar—Sin voltear el rostro hacia ella habló con un tono de decisión . . . Pero si se le veía de frente se notaría que estaba llorando ¡¿Qué demonios pretendía retando al mago más habilidoso de la guerra?! ¡Todoroki iba a hacerlo pedazos! Más le valía ponerse en contacto con Ramsés rápidamente o seguro que lo mataban en cuanto se metiera el sol.

Muchos alumnos terminaron por faltar a la siguiente clase y a la que vino después de esta, pero con los incidentes recientes en la ciudad ya los profesores no buscaban mucho problema preguntándose qué pasaba con sus alumnos. . . No les pagaban suficiente para esto.

 _Seis de la tarde, sur oeste de la ciudad._

Pasos rápidos llevaban a los jóvenes por el camino que llevaba hacia la vieja iglesia católica en esa área, todo había sido un remolino para el joven Midoriya pues tras haber acordado con su Servant buscar solo su protección esta se quedó fuera de la escuela esperándole que las clases terminaran, siempre alerta en caso de cualquier emergencia y vaya sorpresa que se dio cuando su excusa de Master salió siendo arrastrado por una chica castaña que lo tironeaba del brazo.

—¡Oí, devuélveme eso! —Se quejaba la rubia mientras los seguía, no desenfundó su espada pues aun había luz de sol y las reglas eran las reglas después de todo.

—¡Uraraka-san, espere por favor! —El chico apenas y podía seguirle el ritmo, para tener piernas cortas la chica se movía realmente rápido.

—No tenemos tiempo, Bakugo-kun te ha dado un ultimátum y si no nos apresuramos—Sus palabras se vieron cortadas cuando un suave silbido en canto le llamó la atención, una alegre tonada que llenaba el ambiente ahora silencioso de ese camino olvidado pero que le congelo el corazón— _" Caster, aparece"_ —Pidió mentalmente y al instante el gran Merlín hizo su aparición junto a la chica.

—Este será uno complicado. . . —Murmuró el mago albino sujetándose la cabeza con pesar, tanto era su apuro que no se dio cuenta de la presencia detrás suyo.

—¡Hey, Mago de pacotilla! —Le pateo para hacerle notar su existencia causando que este diera varios pasos tambaleantes.

—¡Pequeña Mordred! —Alzó las manos como si quisiera abrazarlo pero una espada al cuello le hizo saber que esto no sería buena idea.

—¡¿Podríamos concentrarnos en el Servant delante nuestro?!—Pidió Ochako viendo como por el camino que ellos iban a recorrer bajaba caminando un alto hombre peliverde, sobre su espalda una lanza que sujetaba con ambas manos en pose despreocupada mientras seguía silbando alegremente.

— Pueden ignorarme si así desean, tengo la explícita orden de no atacarlos hasta que el sol se haya ocultado así que abracen su suerte que les quedan diez minutos antes de conocer los campos Elíseos—Hablaba en tono fastuoso mientras giraba su arma varias veces con una mano y la clavaba en el suelo, sus palabras no pudieron disgustar más a la Saber que al instante avanzo envolviéndose en su armadura.

—¡¿Que dices bastardo?! ¡¿Acaso piensas que puedes conmigo?!—Su casco se cerró al instante, alzando su espada Celarent y lanzándose directo contra su rival, este chasqueo la lengua con fastidio pero no podía solo dejarse atacar sin razón por lo que desenterró su arma y en pleno aire desvió la rival, un impacto duro sin duda alguna pero Mordred no se dejó en lo mínimo usando ese impulso para girar sobre sí misma varias veces buscando un ataque lateral pero el rival se movió con inhumana agilidad para evadirla.

—¡Que destreza guerrero de la espada! —Le halago antes de tomarle por la muñeca, girarle rápidamente por encima de si y estrellarlo contra el suelo.

—¡Maldito! —No tardó en lanzar otro corte que se vio bloqueado por la lanza rival, iba a proseguir pero se tuvo que mover para evitar múltiples enredaderas que surgieron del concreto bajo el.

—¡Caster, que infamia el interferir entre un honorable duelo de dos hombres! —Se quejaba el hombre peliverde pero el hechicero solo encogió los hombros mostrando su libro de hechizos.

—No es nada personal señor lancero, pero debo mantener vivo a ese pequeño—Ante las menciones del género de su Servant Midoriya se sorprendió ligeramente antes de recordar lo que ella le había explicado de su casco.

" _Mi casco es un Fantasma Noble menor, se llama_ _ **Secreto del Pedigrí, Casco de la Infidelidad Oculta**_ _aun cuando este no sea visible ocultara mi verdadero nombre y género de las personas que me vean y solo se revelará cuando use mi Fantasma Noble real, tu si puedes verlo pues eres mi Master, así que evita usar mi nombre verdadero ¿Entendido mocoso?"_

Lo que no entendía era porque ese mago blanco podía saber el verdadero nombre de la chica . . .

—Lamento corregirte, Caster, pero no soy ningún Lancero que mi arma no te engañe—Entonces se llevó la mano a la boca y pegó un sonoro chiflido que hizo una gran carroza aparece junto suyo.

—Oh, genial . . . Tenía que ser un Rider—Murmuro para sí mismo pues este tipo tenía ventaja contra los Caster, como lo era él.

— ¡Así que prepárate, qué he de enviarte al reino de Hades! —Se montó en su carroza y esta avanzo sin ser tirada por nada más que el poder mágico del mismo guerrero.

—¡Recomiendo que retrocedan! —Ochako no tardó en obedecer la sugerencia de su Servant tirando de la mano de Midoriya que seguía en total shock por lo ocurrido.

—¡Sígueme, vamos a la Iglesia! —Lo jalo tan rápido como pudo mientras detrás de ellos una gran explosión se suscitaba pues Merlín había intentado detener al Rider enemigo pero sus ataques se vieron inutilizados contra la gran resistencia de la carroza que tenía enfrente.

—¡Muere canalla! —Aquiles tuvo que darse la vuelta para recibir una espada con su lanza, la guerrera rubia no se había rendido todavía y ahora intercambiaban fuertes golpes mientras el peliverde dejaba ver su gracial forma de combate moviéndose sin esfuerzo alguno de un lado a otro para evitarla mientras la punta de su lanza buscaba un punto para penetrar esa armadura suya.

—¡Eres demasiado brutal para ser un Saber! ¿Seguro que no eres un Berserker? —Se burlaba mientras evadía un golpe más de la espada rival.

—¡Toma tu Berserker! —Alzó la espada clavándola en el transporte que los llevaba a ambos y haciéndolo agitarse de forma violenta, precipitándose contra el suelo obligando a ambos a saltar.

—¡Demonios señorita, esa carroza ha vivido grandes batallas conmigo, no la maltrate! —Ahora si estaba disgustado e iba a pelear en serio.

Mientras tanto Ochako ya podía ver la iglesia, estaban a salvo una vez dentro pues era un territorio completamente neutral donde no se podía batallar.

—" _Solo debemos entrar, llamaremos a Saber y Caster; todo estará bien"_ —Apretó los labios con fuerza, ya casi. . .

—¡Muere! —Al instante jalo al peliverde lanzándolo con fuerza, un hechizo antigravedad lo volvió ligero e hizo que este saliera volando sin resistencia, ella tuvo que arrojar su mochila para detener una explosión que casi le da de lleno.

—¡Uraraka-san! —Gritaba el peliverde mientras veía a ese rubio cenizo que por tantos años el considero su Bully personal—¡Kacchan, no le hagas nada! —Debido al hechizo el solo flotaba en dirección a la puerta de la iglesia.

—¡Liberar! —El cuerpo de Midoriya cayó al suelo—¡Entra a la iglesia, yo me encargare de Bakugo-kun! —La chica en verdad planeaba ponerle cara a _ese_ sujeto. Ante semejantes palabras Katsuki solo apretó una de sus manos dejando ver explosiones en sus dedos.

— ¿En verdad piensas poder detenerme, Cara redonda? —Torció los labios en una mueca de disgusto, no había nada que le molestara más que las malas bromas.

— Voy a hacerlo; no te dejare herir a alguien inocente de esta guerra—Alzo ambas manos, en verdad planeaba combatirlo.

—Menuda cobarde . . .—Murmuró chasqueando la lengua sorprendiendo a la chica.

—¿Qué tiene de cobarde el enfrentarte yo sola? —No entendía esa lógica.

— Es fácil . . . — Se relamió el labio inferior — _El suicidio es la salida de los cobardes . . ._ —Okay, eso quizás si la intimido solo un poquito.

El combate fue directo y brutal, Bakugo no era un rival para tomar a la ligera pues su magia explosiva era algo sencillamente aterrador en cuanto a poder destructivo, Ochako hacia lo mejor para evadirlo, pero era difícil ante la gran velocidad que este podía presumir. Una palma le rozo el rostro y eso mismo género una explosión que a nada quedo de dejarla sin rostro.

—¡Tu Servant no está para protegerte niñita! —Doblo su mano libre listo para explotarla en pedazos, pero la chica no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente.

—¡Esto no ha terminado Bakugo-kun!—Le tomo de la muñeca desviando la explosión, en fuerza física él era muy superior pero ella sabía luchar bien y tenía la ventaja de la cercanía—¡Ahora toma!—Usando su magia de gravedad redujo la de su oponente completamente antes de hacerlo girar a toda velocidad, siendo tan ligero como una pluma esto no le costó antes de lanzarlo contra un muro—¡Liberar!—Tocó las puntas de sus dedos causando que su magia se disipara aumentando la velocidad con la que el cenizo salió lanzado generando un fuerte impacto de este contra el muro. Al haber liberado su hechizo el cuerpo de Midoriya dejó de flotar por igual dándose de culo contra el suelo justo delante de la reja que dejaba entrar a la tan mentada iglesia neutral—¡Midoriya-kun, entra a la Iglesia! —Grito la chica pues sabía bien que el cenizo no se rendiría así de fácil.

—¡Pero tú! —No tuvo chance de decir más antes que Bakugo surgiera de entre las rocas estrelladas y tomará a Ochako de la cabeza con una de sus palmas que poco a poco comenzó a refulgir con energía.

—Dime, Cara Redonda . . . ¿Qué crees que te haga una explosión a esta distancia?—Preguntó mientras la chica sudo frio, ese segundo de distracción le había costado demasiado, trato de pensar en una solución pero estaba demasiado cerca—¡Joder!—Pero sin dar tiempo de mayor reacción Bakugo se vio apuñalado por una flecha directo al hombro izquierdo, soltó a Ochako girándose en la dirección de donde el proyectil vino notando no una, sino varias presencias que se habían mantenido ocultas hasta ese momento—Malditos bastardos . . . —Desenterró la flecha apretando los dientes por el dolor pero negándose a mostrarlo.

Por la calle venia caminando una jovencita de curiosa cabellera verde, su rostro inexpresivo no dejaba ver nada en absoluto.

—Alabados sean ustedes cuyo pecado será purificado frente a la casa del señor, que su sangre se derrame en su gloria eterna por el bien de su salvación—Lo que les faltaba; una loca religiosa. Ella junto sus manos en señal de rezo—Acaba con su vida pecadora . . . ¡Archer! —Y al instante una lluvia de flechas voló hacia ellos, Bakugo maldijo pues la herida en su hombro no le permitía mover bien su mano de ese lado.

—¡Detrás de mí! —Y entonces sucedió lo impensable, Uraraka Ochako se interpuso entre él y la lluvia de flechas sorprendiendo al cenizo que solo la vio realizar un encantamiento rápido para generar una barrera que a duras penas podía resistir la lluvia de flechas delante suyo.

—¡Idiota! —La jalo con violencia haciendo que cayera detrás suyo, la barrera se rompió y el alzo su mano buena un segundo antes— **¡Muere!** —Lanzo una explosión con toda su fuerza hacia la chica de cabello verdoso, disipando así todas las flechas que volaban hacia el más ella no parecía impresionada pues antes que el fuego le tocara una pared oscura se interpuso entre ella y el ataque.

— Lamento haberte tenido que importunar, nuestros rivales han mostrado que el camino del mal les ha vuelto más poderosos de lo esperado—Hablaba en un tono alto y fastuoso mientras la pared bajaba, de entre las sombras surgieron dos figuras; una de su misma edad, con cabellera rubia y ojos de tenue color azul, al igual que la chica vestía el uniforme de la U.A. y no fue difícil de identificarlo pues era el chico que vivía acomplejado contra el grupo A.

—Ibara-san, Ibara-san . . . ¿Qué diferencia tiene de que mueran ahora a que mueran en pocos minutos? —Restó importancia a la incapacidad de la contraria para terminar con sus oponentes—Te pido Conde que acabes con nuestros enemigos y nos acerques un paso más a la victoria en esta guerra—Pidió entonces al alto hombre que le acompañaba quien solo dio un paso adelante, sujetando una larga lanza en su brazo derecho.

—Y así será . . . —Era tremendamente alto, más que el mismo A quiles sin duda alguna con su metro noventa y uno, su cabello plateado y de ondulada figura dejaba ver un porte elegante, aunado a sus duras facciones y rostro pálido que asemejaban más a un muerto que a un hombre viviente, además de enormes ojeras negras que resaltaban aún más esa falta de humanidad—Este ahora es mi dominio y aquellos que invadan mi tierra morirán . . . ¡Empalados!—Piso con fuerza y al instante múltiples espinas negras surgieron de delante suyo en dirección a los jóvenes— **¡Kazikli Bey!** —Su fantasma noble se desato hacia ellos y esta vez no podrían detenerlo con sus capacidades naturales.

—¡No tan rápido truhan! —El hombre pálido alzo su lanza para defenderse de un arma idéntica que choco contra él, Aquiles había aparecido de la nada y le pateo para hacer que retrocediera al instante.

—¡¿Dónde carajo estabas Rider?!—Bakugo maldijo apretando la herida en su hombro, estaba sangrando demasiado.

—¡Enfrentando rivales, como tu ordenaste! —Sin ver siquiera dio un rápido salto de varios metros evadiendo espinas negras surgidas del suelo, sin dudarlo poseía protección divina contra todo daño, aunque sus oponentes no lo supieran—¡Atacar sin aviso es una bajeza, que poco honor! —Bramo aterrizando en el borde de la reja que separaba la iglesia de la calle.

—¿Cómo has llegado aquí, Rider? Aliados nuestros fueron enviados a detenerte—Ante la declaración de su rival es que Rider puso una sonrisa en labios.

—Ya alguien se está encargando de ellos como es debido—Comentaba con una sonrisa socarrona en labios.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, una terrible batalla sucedía entre dos flancos diferentes; por un lado, Merlín y Mordred se enfrentaban a dos fieros adversarios siendo el mago quien luchaba contra un gigantesco hombre de inhumanas proporciones que destruía el bosque a su paso en cada paso o golpe que daba mientras el Caster evitaba por su vida lo que le lanzara.

—¡Muerte a los opresores! —Gritaba el corpulento ser de piel gris y cabellos rubios.

—¡¿Me repites porque te encargas tú de la chica y yo del Berserker?! —Gritaba el mago blanco mientras buscaba canalizar un hechizo, pero no tenía tiempo de lanzar el conjuro por los constantes ataques de su rival.

Mientras tanto la Saber tenía una batalla de igual a igual pues delante suyo tenia a una mujer de cabellera rubia y brillantes ojos verdes que portaba una espada rojiza de gran tamaño, esta batallaba a su mismo nivel, un constante choque de espadas que no paraban de retumbar por todo el bosque.

—¡No luchas nada mal, Saber verde! —Halagaba la rival mientras Mordred solo se mordía la lengua para no sonreír por lo emocionante de esa batalla.

—¡Tu no lo haces nada mal, Saber naranja! —Pues era en efecto su rival otra Saber, la categoría más anhelada por muchos Máster para la Guerra Santa.

El continuo intercambio de golpes no se detenía y mientras las dos fieras guerreras rubias combatían una contra la otra era que los Master tanto de la Saber cómo del Berserker veían a la poca distancia.

—Nunca pensé que encontraríamos otro Saber por aquí—Murmuro la peli naranja, Master de la joven rubia de rojo vestido, mientras se mordía suavemente la uña de su dedo pulgar.

—¡Tranquila Kendo! ¡Tú Saber es la más poderosa! —Le apoyo al instante su joven compañero, Tetsutetsu que solo palmeo su espalda amigablemente, él estaba más que seguro ella podría vencer sin problema alguno a casi cualquier Máster de la guerra y estando acompañada por su Berserker, así como el Lancero de Monoma y la Arquera de Ibara no podrían ser vencidos.

—No podemos confiarnos solo por tener la superioridad numérica, estos chicos poseen Servant bastante fuertes—Ella jamás se dejaría llevar por algo tan simple como los números, sabía que la Saber enemiga era poderosa, el Caster por igual y ni hablar del Rider que servía a Bakugo que podía estar fácilmente entre los Servant más fuertes que hubiera visto jamás.

—¡Entonces vamos a acabar con ellos! —Alzó su mano listo para darle la orden a su Berserker—¡Vamos Spartacus, acaba a tu enemigo! —Grito sin miedo alguno el nombre de su Servant, esté lejos de enojarse por la revelación solo puso una enorme sonrisa en labios.

—¡Por supuesto, acabemos con todos los tiranos y opresores! —Alzó sus manos con emoción dándole el tiempo necesario a Merlín para realizar un conjuro completo.

— **¡** **Dŵr Tân Neges fawr!** —El hechizo en galés antiguo fue lanzado generando entonces una densa neblina que cubrió toda el área de combate—¡Pequeña Mordred, retirada! —Indicó a la Caballero que solo chasqueo la lengua con fastidio pues no podía dejarle al Rider peliverde proteger la vida de su inepto maestro.

—¡Esta batalla no ha terminado, Saber naranja! —Declaro al aire antes de aprovechar la neblina para retirarse estratégicamente, odiaba dejar las peleas a medias . . . Pero Izuku no podía quedarse solo sin ser apuñalado más de 20 minutos.

Devuelta frente a la Iglesia la batalla entre el grandioso Aquiles y sus dos rivales se desarrollaba a gran velocidad, haciendo gala de su fama por ser "El de pies ligeros" este se movía a gran velocidad, evadiendo cuanta flecha se lanzaba en su dirección y a su vez evitando ser empalado por las espinas negras que ya le comenzaban a molestar, pero debía mantenerlos entretenidos en lo que su Master entraba al territorio neutral de la Iglesia y se ponía a salvo.

—¡No necesito tu ayuda! —Maldijo a Uraraka que servía de apoyo para que caminara, aun así, ella siguió llevándole sin importar cuanto el pesara.

—Tampoco te cae mal ¿Verdad? —Le puso una media sonrisa en labios a pesar del cansancio mientras seguía avanzando hacia la puerta donde Midoriya les esperaba.

—" _Kacchan se vio superado, Uraraka-san no pudo hacer nada . . . ¿Estas son las batallas entre magos?"_ —Trago saliva con gran dificultad, el ver esto le hacía entender lo que ese mundo oculto estaba aguardándole si deseaba continuar en esa guerra.

—¡Mueve el culo Deku! —El grito del cenizo le sacó de sus cavilaciones mientras abría la reja de la iglesia, en el instante que pusieron un pie dentro es que Neito e Ibara retrocedieron pues ya no tenía sentido seguir luchando—¡Vuelve Rider! —Ante el grito de su Master es que el griego asintió dando varios saltos hacia atrás de forma elegante aterrizando en el borde de la reja metálica.

—¡Recordarán este como el día en que casi atraparon al grandioso! —Entonces una flecha se clavó en el peto de su armadura pero no logró atravesar su piel pero fingió que si sujetándose el área golpeada—¡Oh, bellaco! —Arrojó su lanza con una fuerza inhumana en dirección donde el arquero enemigo se ocultaba antes de desvanecerse en forma etérea para volver con su Master.

En el lugar donde su arma se clavó una figura de cabellos aqua-verdosos había sido casi apuñalada por esta pues le pasó rozando el cuello clavándose en el suelo detrás de ella. Una mujer de altura baja, con un cuerpo delgado y curiosas orejas de gato por sobre su cabeza que tenía ambos ojos abiertos totalmente por la sorpresa.

—Esta arma parecía guiada por el mismo Apolo y aun así ha fallado . . . ¿Acaso ese hombre me ha perdonado la vida? —Murmuro para sí misma mientras chasqueaba la lengua con molestia pues estaba segura de haber dado en el blanco, pero él sobrevivió sin duda alguna—Juro por mi nombre, Atalanta la arquera servidora de mi Diosa Artemisa que perforare tu corazón con una flecha así sea lo último que yo haga—Apretó los dientes con coraje contenido.

Mientras tanto, en el sur de la ciudad . . .

No entendía de donde fue que sacó los pantalones para retar a Shouto Todoroki a un encuentro directo, seguro que él _tendría_ que enfrentarlo tarde que temprano para poder cumplir el sueño de Kyoka al ganar la guerra por el Grial, muchos chicos buscan hacer proezas en deportes para impresionar a las chicas ¡Pero no, el nene quiere ganar una Guerra entre magos por la chica que no le gusta! . . . ¿Verdad?

—" _No es el momento para ponerte a pensar en eso, Master"_ —En su mente retumbó la solemne voz del faraón, Ozymandias había regresado de su día haciendo "Shopping" con su amada Nefertari y se reunió con su invocador, así como con su mujer (Como Ramsés le decía) esperando las instrucciones para la batalla, ¿Cuál era el plan de combate brillantemente trazado por Denki? Golpear a sus oponentes hasta la muerte y lo gracioso es que el egipcio accedió a semejante tontería.

—" _No es el momento, Faraón"_ —Murmuró en su cabeza, no estaba del todo seguro si Jirou podía leer sus pensamientos ahora pues era ella quien se encargaba de los lazos mentales y todo eso por lo que prefirió no pensar mucho en sus sentimientos hacia ella.

—" _Siempre es el momento apropiado para hablar del amor"_ —Pensaba con una altiva sonrisa mientras jalaba suavemente por el hombro a su esposa que jamás parecía apenada o disgustada de estos gestos de afecto, un suave beso en su sien la hizo sonreír ligeramente.

—Dios, ellos destilan miel . . . —Fue la queja de la joven maga que no podía entender cómo es que un ser de tan increíble fuerza pudiera ser tan cursi, pero seguía siendo su carta del triunfo así que debían de soportarlos.

—Bueno, es algo lindo si lo piensas ¿No? —Hablo el rubio sin pensarlo antes de notar como la peli morada le veía con una ceja alzada—Eh . . . Bueno—Maldición, se puso nervioso, trago saliva ligeramente—Ya sabes, fueron separados por los siglos y ahora . . . Nosotros pudimos hacerlos reunirse de nuevo, es romántico ¿No crees? Su amor trasciende el tiempo y el tipo que tenía como que un millón de esposas la eligió a ella por sobre todas—Siguió balbuceando y la chica pegó un suspiro ligero cerrando sus ojos.

—Supongo que sí, debe ser genial tener a alguien que te amé de tal forma . . .—Tras esto Denki sintió que le temblaba un párpado . . . ¡¿Cómo podía ser una genio en todo y a la vez ser tan obtusa para no notar la pirámide delante suya?!

—Ya viene—Al instante la seriedad retorno a ellos, por una escalinata de piedra venía bajando el tan temido heredero de la familia Todoroki, extrañamente parecía venir completamente solo.

—¿Y Yaoyorozu? —Murmuró su compañero a lo que Jirou solo entrecerró los ojos buscando cualquier indicio de su presencia, pero al menos a cien metros de distancia no se encontraba.

—Ni idea, pero debemos estar preparados para todo pues si ella tiene un Assassin o un Caster podría estar oculta sin que notemos su presencia, también si es un Archer podría atacar a la distancia—Indicó la chica dejando ver su conocimiento y preparación para la batalla, al instante Denki se sintió un tanto intimidado pues un novicio no tenía comparación con ella y lamentablemente el acabo quedándose con el Servant que ella merecía.

Shouto llegó a paso lento, estando ya a casi 30 metros de la pareja se detuvo analizándoles con la mirada o más bien al Servant que se mantenía junto a ellos y lo que vio le hizo entrecerrar los ojos con cierto pesar.

—" _Sus estadísticas son sobresalientes, iguales a las tuyas Ishtar . . . "_ —Pensaba para la mujer que de la nada se materializó con el entrecejo fruncido pues no esperaba encontrarse con un rival que tuviera tal grado de poder, pero más que esto era.

—Este será un rival formidable . . . Posee un grado alto de **Divinidad** —Ante la mención de esa particular habilidad es que el joven de la cicatriz arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿De tu nivel? —Sabía bien que ella poseía un grado A de ese atributo especial.

—No, un poco más abajo . . . Pero eso no lo vuelve menos temible, sin dudarlo su poder es aterrador—Dio lentos pasos mientras su arco de oro se elevaba por sobre ella—Te aconsejo retrocedas, Master Shouto . . . Esta batalla será peligrosa para todos los que nos rodeen—Del otro lado el Faraón por igual término adoptando un rostro serio.

—Detrás de mí, les mostraré por qué sus alabanzas y rezos hacia mi grandeza están bien justificados—Decía mientras sus ropas casuales, recién compradas y de muy alto costo, desaparecían dejando ver su indumentaria egipcia, con una mano movió su bastón de lado y causando una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

— Se nota que eres poderoso—Habló la mujercita mientras su arco comenzaba a brillar con intensidad.

—Estoy por encima de los parámetros que los mortales puedan definir; yo soy el gran Ramsés II, Ozymandias, aquel que es hijo de Ra y su encarnación terrenal, Dios-Rey y Rey de reyes y el Rider que vencerá en esta guerra—Ante la mención de su nombre Kyoka se dio un palmazo en la frente, ese hombre en verdad que no entendía el concepto de ocultar su verdadera identidad. Al instante la contraria pego una carcajada por todo lo alto.

—Ya que estamos presentándonos formalmente—De fondo Shouto decía "Archer, no"—No me queda más que hacerlo por igual—Su cuerpo levito mientras de nuevo su Master repetía que no lo hiciera—Yo soy el avatar de Ishtar, la gran deidad Mesopotámica de la guerra, la fertilidad, el sexo, el amor y la justicia—Su arco se iluminó con la brillante luz del sol, estaban por destruir todo el lugar.

—¡Una batalla entre Dioses! ¡Que el sol y la guerra se enfrenten en una pelea gloriosa! —Ramsés no se quedaría detrás, a su alrededor brillantes rayos de sol iluminaron el sitio entero dejando ver lo que su poder era capaz.

El encuentro estaba por suscitarse, ambos Master listos para lo que sería un estruendo de proporciones bíblicas . . . Hasta que una lanza surco los cielos clavándose justo entre ambos Servant, detuvieron la muestra de sus poderes, curiosos de quien se atrevía a intervenir.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya han terminado sus demostraciones?—Una voz retumbo mientras una figura salía de entre las sombras aterrizando sobre la lanza, con un pie hacia equilibrio sobre el mango bajando lentamente hasta quedar junto al arma, era una mujer de un metro setenta con todo y sus botas, lucía un ajustado traje de cuero que permite ver su atlética figura, sus cabellos de un intenso color morado oscuro, largo hasta la parte baja de su espalda y que sin más desenterró la lanza roja que había arrojado anteriormente.

—¿Quién eres tú, que te atreves a interrumpirnos? —Pregunto el Faraón, pero la mujer no se dignó a verle, solo chasqueo la lengua ligeramente como si llamara a alguien.

—Son tres. Dos peleadores, un Rider y una Archer, así como una Caster soporte . . . ¿Cuáles son tus ordenes? —De entre los árboles, por el mismo rumbo de donde ella había salido, un joven de cabellos alborotados y violetas salía rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—Dijiste que tu habilidad es útil contra este tipo de Servant ¿No.…? Pues véncelos y acabemos con el día—Al instante los tres alumnos de la U.A. le reconocieron: Era Hitoshi Shinsou el joven de la clase C.

—Lo dije; pero quería saber qué es lo que tu deseabas que hiciera . . . Master—Ahora si quedaba claro.

—¡¿Tambien es un mago?!—Pregunto Denki en total sorpresa a lo que el aludido solo suspiro con fastidio.

—No ser reconocido no significa que no pueda . . . Acaba con ellos; Lancer—La mujer asintió girando su arma a toda velocidad.

—Prepárense "Dioses" pues enfrentaran a la gran Scatcach; Reina de la tierra sombría—Entonces agacho su cuerpo, lista para saltar a la batalla— _Y asesina de Dioses_ —Kyoka había terminado de analizar las capacidades de su rival al igual que Shouto.

—¡Faraón, retroceda! —

—¡Atrás Arquera! —

— **¡Tiene ventaja sobre ti!** —Las dos deidades ahora debían de enfrentar a una mujer con la capacidad de herir a los mismos Dioses . . .


End file.
